House of Artemis
by smokepelt
Summary: Anubis residents left that house for one after a Greek goddess: Artemis! Will this house have a whole new mystery? Will two not-so-newbies have anything to do with it? And will it all end in tears? Please read & review!
1. A New Beginning

Nina's POV

I stared blankly at the screen. I closed my laptop and looked at Fabian. His eyes were shadowed with concern; I shook my head. The video chat wasn't successful. I let Fabian slip his arm around me and lead me out of the living room, heading for his own. Mick had chores with Mara and the other Anubis Residents were elsewhere. "Tell me what happened," he coaxed, arm still around me as we sat on his bed.

"You were there and saw the whole thing," I retorted, more confused than angry. I just couldn't believe what happened to my old friends – Nathan, Stacey, and Monique, and everybody else I'd grown close to – all getting stuck like that. All because of me.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to, no one beats your own boyfriend, right?" he offered.

That night; Fabian's POV

I was so worried about Nina. She tried contacting her American friends, but it did not work. I thought I heard her calling to me and Amber in her sleep. _I'm all the way downstairs, _I told myself silently. _How could you possibly hear her?_

Only, I knew the answer already. I loved her, and nothing could change that. Love makes bonds between people stronger than they were before. So when the blond fashionista burst into the room with a swift knock, I wasn't too surprised. I hurried up to her room to check on Nina.

Nina's POV

I tossed in my bed, feeling the sheets wrap around me, trapping me more so in the flames of my dream. I could just barely make out another person with me, separated by another wall of fire, and I didn't know who it was. Two dark shadows loomed closer to me, eyes glinting and mirroring the flames as searing heat engulfed me…

I woke with a start, practically leaping out of bed only to be stopped by the sheets. I touched my hand to my forehead as I reached for the locket with the other. "What have I become?" I murmured.

A hand rested calmly against my back. "Are you okay, Nina?" I knew who was trying to calm me – Fabian.

Pulling him down into a hug, I felt my heart lurch. "No, I don't think I am." We weren't in Anubis House anymore, and that alone made me feel better. But not by much. I was positive the Greek goddess Artemis couldn't protect me, either. Not when I was like this, anyway.

Amber caught the flash of fear in my gaze. "Hey, Fabes, why don't you stay in here for the rest of the night? I'm sure Mick won't mind."

About an hour later; Fabian's POV

Nina couldn't sleep well even after I agreed to stay. It seemed as though I made things _worse _for her. Reaching from my position on the floor to touch her hand, I felt her shudder.

Suddenly I was enveloped in the brightest fire I have ever seen. I had been dragged into her dream along with her. There was someone else on her other side, but like her, I couldn't see who it was. She didn't notice me at all.

Two dark silhouettes were outlined against the brightness of the flames… and I knew this was a creation of the turmoil within Nina.

"You'll never get them!" I heard her scream above the roar.

"Oh, but we already have," one of the people responded.

The other looked like he was nodding. "And we'll soon have them all."


	2. Something's Odd

Amber's POV

Fabian woke me early the next morning. And on a Saturday! I got up without an argument, though, having seen the worry and fear in his expression.

"Somehow… somehow Nina pulled me into her dream last night…" he explained quietly.

"Do you know if she's okay now?" I asked, sitting on the edge of her bed while trying to fix the mess she called blankets. "I mean, she looks peaceful enough."

Nina's eyes flew open that very instant. "Amber, what are you doing?" she asked. The fake amusement in her voice betrayed her real terror.

"Checking on you, that's what," I told her. Thinking, W.W.V.B.D.

She pushed me away. "Where's Fabian?" she asked hoarsely, eyes narrowing to slits.

Settling down beside her, Fabian tucked a few strands of light-brown/dirty-blond hair behind her ear. "Amber, could you give us a minute?" he queried, eyes locked with Nina's.

"Sure," I responded cheerfully. It was all I could do to get out of that depressing atmosphere. I, Amber Millington, refuse to get wrinkles!

Ashley's POV

The Anubis residents (well, _former, _anyway) moved in two days ago. Joy Mercer, my old roommate, switched over to Anubis House with three of my other former housemates. At least Damian stayed with me.

When I first met Amber, I thought: Wow. She is definitely the new girly-girl of the house! That's okay, though. I was never truly all-about-fashion.

Mara makes a good replacement for Joy. She talks about her best friend Patricia a lot, but that's fine with me.

Oh, yeah, Amber mistakes Damian for a guy named Mick. I think he was Fabian's old roommate, so I'll let them all get used to it.

Damian and Fabian look alike. Actually, make that a _hell _of a lot alike. Their names are similar, and the only real difference between them is Damian's lighter hair/eye color. Fabian has dark brown hair and dark eyes – I'm not sure what colour they are yet – while Damian has golden-brown hair and green eyes with flecks of blue.

Jerome and Alfie I take to be the pranksters. They haven't done anything in the time that they've spent here, but I know they'll be up to something soon.

Who am I forgetting? Oh, yeah, Nina! She reminds me of, well, me! I think we could be best friends if it wasn't for one thing…

Damian's POV

The new house members aren't at all what I expected. Fabian's a good roommate, Jerome and Alfie should get into mischief soon (I'm waiting for a good laugh), Mara is the smart one, Amber is the fashion queen, and Nina… I think I actually kind of like Nina. But I know she's Fabian's girlfriend, so I won't try anything.

I'm glad Ashley stayed with me. It would be too weird to be the only person who's lived in Artemis House before. Plus, she's like a sister to me. Without all the little nuisances, of course.

I knew when I saw Ashley meet Nina that she was the one. The girl we had been waiting for. And not just us, but others as well…

**Sorry for flip-flopping between present and past-tense! It happens a lot when I'm writing, but I'm working hard to fix it. Plus it was like a flashback to when they first arrived at the house.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. Just my storylines, Ashley and Damian, and the newest residence – House of Artemis. **


	3. How do you know?

**Chey: Damian gets to do the disclaimer today!**

**Damian: First, why did you give me a roommate whose name is almost exactly like mine? And why does he have to get involved with the new mystery? I thought Ashley, Nina, and I had it covered.**

**Chey: On second thought, Amber gets to do the disclaimer.**

**Amber: Chey owns nothing on HOA. Ashley and Damian over there are her only true connections to the show.**

**Chey: Geez, I thought there was drama in the story. Onto the story!**

Nina's POV

These nightmares are endless! Every time I manage to get myself out of one, I find Amber sitting worriedly on her bed and Fabian just on the edge of my bed, his eyes wide with fear. I didn't know why, but I had the feeling he knew what I was going through.

I was trapped in a room filled with black clouds. Whenever I tried to call out to someone, jagged bolts of red lightning shot down at me. Compared to the bright flames, I was in heaven. But as I stayed there, memories taunted me, and my worst fears appeared to join them.

My parents' car crash… a snotty cheerleader at my old school named Lola up to all her tricks… everything I tried to push out of my head for the longest time just so happened to show up on the "cloud" wall.

And when I thought it wouldn't get any worse, I saw _them_. Holding hands, laughing at some unknown joke, as if I never existed. Despite my promise not to be jealous, I only wanted to get out of there, prove it wasn't true.

"Nina, Nina, wake up!" I heard Fabian's voice breaking into the dream.

I gasped at my final glimpse of the wall before I fully woke up. I never wanted her around. She was halfway across campus, anyway, so I had nothing to worry about. Joy would never get her hands on Fabian.

"Oh, thank God you're safe!" he exclaimed.

Amber's eyes flashed in our direction. "What do you know about these dreams, Fabian?" she inquired suspiciously.

Ignoring her, I pulled him down to be eye-level with me. "Promise me one thing," I pleaded, not caring whether he knew or not. "Promise me you'll never leave me."

He didn't seem confused. He actually looked like he understood completely what had happened. "No worries," he vowed.

Ashley's POV

I'm concerned for Nina. I went through what she's probably going through now before I realized who I truly was. Damian found out, too, and now he should be as worried as me.

Even amidst my thoughts, I heard his signature knock on my door. I sneaked past Mara to open it.

"Fabian's gone again," he explained. "He must be with Nina, like always."

"They don't know how to handle this stuff. They're not like us… Tell me, Damian, why they have to suffer through this like we did. I get that Nina's the chosen one and everything, but how come Fabian's involved as well? Is it because Aphrodite took pity on them and decided they should have their shot at true love in this odd quest?"

"Calm down, Ashley," he ordered. "You never know what the gods have in mind. All we know is that it's our job to make sure she finds every last clue to lead her to the Amulet. It needs to find its way home."

I focused on Nina and Amber's room, straining my sense of hearing to catch what they were saying. It sharpened at the mere thought of having better. That's one good thing that came out of all of it. Damian quietly headed for the stairs. He saw me like this once, and he now knew to never interrupt. Nina's anxiety proved she had another nightmare, one not at all like the first. I _knew _what the first was. I once had it as well. And for some reason that soon became clear, I started having it again. Only now, there was someone next to me, their image sharp to me when I wasn't to them. Nina had joined me in the fire.

Well, I understood that this dream was one she didn't expect. It was dark instead of light – lightning instead of flames – but still as bewildering. This dream I had never experienced, but I knew at once that she was tortured with all her fears and horrible memories.

Without thinking, I walked toward her room, shutting my own door silently behind me. I figured I had to help her.

Fabian's POV

Ashley opened the door and walked in uninvited. She had an expression of pure determination on her face. "I know how to help," she told us, gaze flicking from one puzzled face to the next, finally ending on Nina.

"How do you know?" she whispered. She turned to me. "Actually, how do _both _of you know?"

"I, uh, had the same experience once," Ashley explained awkwardly.

"I'm not sure how I got involved," I stated, wanting to pull her close to comfort her but afraid I'd be sucked into the nightmare again. Even if she was awake, the dream haunted her.

"Look, I heard Mr. Sweet talking to Trudy about the exclusive trip this year. You two are the lucky ones to go to the chosen spot of Athens." Ashley's voice shook as if she knew something more.

"Good, it'll give me time to check out more on Greek mythology," Nina replied.

I couldn't help but smile. "Since when do you care?" I teased.

She rested her head on my shoulder with a blissful sigh. I had a glimpse of what she saw earlier – dark clouds, fierce lightning, everything she never wanted to experience again, or at all.

It ended in something she absolutely hated. The flash of the image made me shudder, but I understood at once.

Ashley stared at me in disbelief. "No…" I heard her mutter under her breath.

Nina sat bolt upright. "What's wrong?"

Somehow Ashley sent me what she was thinking. Confused, I locked gazes with her. "I'll explain it to you both some other time," she promised, leaving with a trace of her thoughts flowing into my mind.

**I'm sorry to be confusing you if I am, but that's the way I come up with suspense and cliff-hangers and stuff like that. Got any questions, I'll answer.**


	4. Presence of Gods and Newbies

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I keep adding chapters when I don't know if anyone is reading them! No more until I get more reviews! At least five. Seriously, if you're confused, ask a question. I don't like writing when nobody reads. Got it?**

Ashley's POV:

I know Damian wanted to tell them more than anything, but I made sure he didn't. Secrets are secrets for a reason, and not gossip. Amber switched rooms with me because she figured we – Nina, Fabian, Damian, and me – wouldn't have to worry about her if she did. Plus she wanted to room with Mara again.

The next day (still Ashley)

I woke up with the scent of Damian's cologne around me. Immediately, I sensed Fabian near Nina. Judging by the sound of her voice, she was as sick as I felt.

"Hey," he greeted quietly. "You feeling alright?"

"Yeah," I croaked. My friend gave me his disbelieving stare. "Ever heard of sarcasm?"

"That would make more sense," he commented. "Fabian, is Nina okay?"

"I can answer for myself, thanks," she coughed.

_Oh no, _I thought. _How can I, of all people, get sick? _Damian gave me a sympathetic glance. I met it with a glare. He sighed. _Really, I'm that stupid? I forgot we could heal illnesses! _Damian walked over to Nina. I propped myself up, using my elbow for support.

Fabian backed away from her and headed out of the room. I knew what Damian was about to do.

"Transcend the confines of time," he murmured so that only I heard.

Nina leaned on her headboard, staring in awe at him. I knew this ritual by now, but usually we didn't do it in the presence of other people. We had to trust Nina if we were ever going to find the Amulet again. Her dull eyes turned bright once more. I felt my strength returning. Damian looked between the both of us, smiling with pride.

"Thanks," I said. "Now, we have to get ready for the day. Out!"

With a laugh, Damian opened the door and left. Fabian tried to enter, but Damian took care of him by leading him down the stairs.

Nina's POV

I have no idea what Damian just did, but I don't feel sick any more. I know Fabian really wants to check on me.

"Nina, get ready, or we'll be late!" Ashley ordered. She was already in her uniform.

"One sec…" I mumbled, looking at the spot where Damian stood before. There was a trace of starlight on the floor. I turned my attention back to Ashley. "Who are you anyway?"

Her head jerked upward from when she was fixing her tie. "I have to trust you," she muttered. "Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't share this with _anyone._ Understand?"

I nodded. "Promise."

"That includes Fabian," she added slowly. I gave her another nod. "Damian is the reincarnation of Apollo, and I am the reincarnation of Artemis." My breath caught. "We had to become mortals so that we can retrieve something that has been stolen. The only way we can turn back into gods is if we find what we are looking for. It is a sapphire hung by a golden-silver chain, called the Amulet of the Olympians."

I noted the distant look that crossed her face. "And you need my help to find it," I guessed. "That's just great! Super! Last year, I had to assemble the Cup of Ankh and try not to get killed by Rufus Zeno, and now you're asking me to recover an Amulet?" _My life just keeps getting better! _I added silently.

"When Joy was staying here, she almost found out. And she threatened us if we wouldn't tell her what happened. Then she went on about an idea to get Fabian back from you."

I gaped. _That _I definitely wasn't expecting! "So you think she might come back to get it? Or have something to do with the thieves?"

"Probably," Ashley answered. She glanced at her alarm clock. "We'd better get going."

Fabian's POV

What's with Damian and Nina? I was ready to punch him in the gut if he tried anything. And trust me, I would do anything for Nina, including a few punches here and there. One minute he asks me to leave the room, the next he won't let me check on her again! Now I'm determined to find out what happened…

Damian's POV

Ashley told Nina. It's only fair that I tell Fabian. They can know each other knows even though they can't tell each other. Besides, that's our job. Mine and Ashley's. I had to get him to trust me again after keeping him away from Nina, too. This isn't going to be easy…

In one swift minute, I blurted everything out to my roommate.

Now he stared at me, wide-eyed. "You healed them before?" he guessed.

"Yup," I replied. "And I'd never try to steal Nina from you." _That's such a lie, _I told myself.

"Can I go see her now?" he asked, a look of concern crossing his face.

I chuckled. "Sure. Just don't tell her about me, okay? I think Ashley might've told her, but still."

"Don't worry."

I could hear his thoughts as if he shouted them out loud. _God, I hope what you say is true, Damian! For one thing, if Nina falls for you, you'll regret it. And for another, I can't stand to see her hurt._

But it was the last trace of his thoughts that got me as he rushed out of the room. _When is the right time to tell her I'm in love with her?_

Amber's POV

Something is going on between those four. Fabian nearly knocked me over on the stairs, clearly in a hurry to see Nina. Where was she? I guessed she and Ashley slept in a bit, so no worries there. Damian came out of their room just as I reached it. I brightened when I saw him.

"Hey," he greeted wearily.

"Hi," I replied. "You okay? You seem a little… drained."

That seemed to hurt him more. "No, I'm fine, Ambs," he answered. "Just didn't get a good night's sleep is all." I could tell he was lying to me. "Want me to walk you to the school?" he offered.

"Okay!" I accepted cheerfully. He was still hiding something, but I no longer cared. All my worries seemed to melt away when I'm around him.

Fabian's POV

Turned out Damian was right. He _did _heal them. I feel kind of bad for not believing him, but…

When we got to school, Mr. Sweet announced to our class that we had a new student. Nina brightened when she heard the newcomer was American like her. I flashed her a bewildered smile.

"I know Lola from my old school," she explained. "We were best friends, then she got involved with cheerleading and being their captain that she turned on me, but right before I left for this year she apologized for everything and became my best friend again."

We learned that she would be staying at Artemis House with us, in Nina and Ashley's room.

Later

Nina and Lola have been catching up for so long, I feel like I haven't seen my love in ages. Of course, I would never say that last part out loud. Not until it's the right time to.

Lola came up to me as Nina headed up to their room. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked, eyes hopeful.

"Yeah, your good friend Nina," I told her.

Her expression changed instantly. I couldn't tell if she was sad or frustrated or angry, or all three for that matter! All I knew was that her dark gaze was shadowed with something more than those. Without waiting for anything else to be said, I headed up to Nina's room.

That's when I realized she wanted _revenge _on Nina for getting me, just like Joy. I would have to keep the two apart, or Nina's "friend" would show her true colors and side with Joy. The thought made me shudder.

I could _not _let that happen to her.

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please don't make me stop writing! I actually like this story, but I made a promise to myself that if I don't get more than one review I'll stop working on it. So please, please, please, please, please, please, **_**please **_**review!**


	5. More than Meets the Eye

**Yay! Thank you the choson one, waffles12, and Anubisfan9080 for your reviews! I like this story a lot, so for now I'll take the three. I still want more than that, though.**

**Next chapter: 5 (other people plz)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HOA.**

Lola's POV

"I tried!" I shouted.

Joy's face betrayed all her fury. "It wasn't enough, was it? He's still with that… that… bitch! How dare she steal my boyfriend?" she hollered.

I flinched. "What am I supposed to do now? Nina still thinks I'm her friend, so we have _that_ to our advantage." Joy glared at me, eyes narrowed. "Sorry for saying her name out loud," I apologized. "But it's kind of obvious that Fabian loves her." A flicker of sadness flashed in her gaze before it was replaced by rage. "I'm just stating the facts."

"I know that!" she snapped.

_Nina always trusted me to be her friend, even when I was so mean to her. I guess cheerleading _can_ turn you against your friends. _I turned away from Joy. _She doesn't deserve this now. She loves Fabian and Fabian loves her back. That's it! _I turned back to her. "Joy, if you'd give me a day or two, I can almost guarantee Fabian will be yours. We can't be in contact with each other, or they might not trust me anymore." _You're so foolish to think I'm still on your side, _I added silently.

"Fine," she replied. "Just make sure Nina's out of the way and I'll have my Fabes back."

I walked away from her slowly. Once I was out of view, I raced back to the house. Lucky for me I was also on the track team. Heading for my room, I slowed my pace and tried to steady my breathing. "Nina, I really need to talk to you!"

Nina's POV

Lola – nice, then snotty, then nice again Lola – just entered our room, breathless. I motioned for her to sit next to me on my bed. "What's this about?"

"Joy," she sighed. "I met her one summer in Malibu, and we were friends in an instant. Or at least that's what I thought." She took a deep breath. "She knows I'm here, in this house, and she wants my help to get Fabian." I stiffened. "Nina, when I first met him, I really liked him at first. But now I know that he's yours and only yours. Joy doesn't understand that. She still wants you out of the picture. I'm not staying here for the whole year, just until holiday break. I'm not even sure if that is a good idea when Joy wants you gone so badly."

"Well, thanks for the warning. I can't trust you after you put me through so much for two years, but I'll try to help you out of this. You have to promise you won't do anything to me, though." My old friend nodded. "Okay. Find Fabes and tell him what you just told me. Then I want to see him up here alone."

"No problem," she responded, getting up to leave.

_So this was all a trick, Lola. I knew you would stay the same even after you said sorry. The way you apologized seemed so forced that it was easy to see you didn't mean it. All cheerleaders hate the other girls, thinking they're below the ranking. I was part of the "underdogs" as some called us. We're not friends any more, and I don't think we ever truly were. _I shook my head to clear it.

A few minutes later Fabian knocked on my door. "Lola said you wanted to see me. She just told me about Joy."

I stood up and walked into his hug. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted her after all that she did to me," I muttered.

"Hey, she warned you, didn't she?" I blinked away the sting of tears. "It's going to be okay. I'll never let Joy hurt you, and you have a whole house that can help. That means Lola, too."

"You saw what happened before. You somehow saw my dreams. I think Ashley was the one beside me, trapped in a smaller circle of flames than mine. I still can't see the other people's faces, but it could be Joy and Rufus. We haven't seen him in a while." My throat tightened. "If she got you somehow, I would be too upset to keep my guard up. Perfect opportunity to get the chosen one, don't you think? The only flaw there is why Ashley was with me."

Fabian's POV

I can't stand to see Nina like this. Her words have some truth behind them, but if I have anything to do with it, I won't let it happen. There's one thing that might cheer her up…

"Nina, everything's going to be okay. You want to know why?" She broke away to look at me. "Because I love you."

She blinked in surprise. Then a smile appeared on her face and she embraced me again. "I love you too," she murmured.

_Yes! _I thought. I held her close to me. "Joy can't hurt a fly when it comes to me. If I'm around, she seems to forget everything and tries to flirt with me instead. There's only one girl I'll ever be with, and that's you. So when she attempts to get you, we just have to make sure that I'm there. And we have our own spy now."

"Lola," she agreed. "She said she has a plan to fool Joy into thinking she's with you and that I'll never return. She wants to go home more than anything, but she has to stay here for half the year. We can get a plane ticket, make Joy think I'm going back to America because I'm too broken-hearted to stay here after a breakup, but send Lola back home instead."

"Is that her idea or yours?" I laughed. "Whoever thought of it, it's a brilliant plan."

"Want to stay in here again?" she offered, pulling away from me.

I tilted my head slightly. "Am I helping you with the nightmares or making them worse?"

"Lately you've been helping. The first few nights you weren't, though."

"Sure, Nins," I answered. "But if you put me into that fire again, I'm leaving."

"You won't get trapped," she promised. Trudy called up the stairs for us. "We'd better eat."

Midnight; Nina's POV

"No, get away from him!" I screamed. Beside me, Ashley stared in horror at the two newcomers who were dragged her. She echoed my plea.

"Why would we do that?" the girl asked. "It seems you both care a great deal for these two, so we have an advantage now."

_That can't be Joy, _I thought. _She's too intelligent, not to mention sane. _"Leave them alone!" I shouted. The flames kept me from jumping on my tormentors and sending them to a hospital.

"I wish I could break out of this thing!" Ashley exclaimed, shaking her now-burnt hand. "You would be in so much trouble if this wasn't fed by sacred ash."

The light-brown-haired boy raised his head to look at us. "The Amulet…" he said to me. "Find the Amulet before it's too late…"

Ashley locked gazes with Damian. She nodded slowly. "Yes, that might work," she replied to something I couldn't hear. She turned to me. The dream began to fade, as did she. I couldn't hear her words.

Only _he_ remained. His eyes met mine, full of sorrow and love. Then he, too, vanished.

I sat up in bed, scared half to death. Literally. "Fabian," I whispered, looking down at him.

"You okay, Nins?" he asked, getting up to sit on my bed.

"If you consider having a more-detailed nightmare 'okay,' then yeah, I'm fine."

He stared at Ashley. "Is _she _okay?"

I walked over to her. She was too still for her own good. Her hand, more importantly, had the same burns that she received in my dream. "Thank God Lola moved into Amber and Mara's room," I mumbled to myself. I turned back to him. "Get Damian in here," I ordered, new urgency weighing my voice. Fabian nodded and left quietly. I rested a hand on my roommate's shoulder. "Wake up," I begged, shaking her.

Damian raced into the room in record time. "What's wrong?" he inquired, sitting down beside her. He gazed at her hand, terror creeping into his eyes. "And how'd she get that?"

I told him all about my newest dream. Fabian let me lean on him toward the end, when I started shaking from fear. His eyes were filled with worry when I mentioned him. "I woke up and she was like that." I nodded toward her.

"I hardly ever call her by this name but…" He took a deep breath. "Artemis, wake up!"

Ashley's eyes scrunched tighter. "Apollo," she whispered, "help me!"

Damian touched his sapphire pendant to her hand. It healed instantly. "It's okay," he murmured. "I'm here. Everything's going to be alright. You just need to open your eyes."

Shuddering, Ashley did that. She pulled Damian into a hug. "I called you by your god name, didn't I?" she asked.

"That's okay. I had to do that just to wake you."

Her gaze fell on Fabian and then me. "We really need to find that Amulet."

I nodded. "Of course we do."

Fabian led me over to my bed. Damian and Ashley talked quietly on the other side of the room. "Are you happy that I stayed with you?"

"Maybe," I teased. I shuddered at the memory of my dream. "I hope I never have to go through that again, dream or no dream."

He kissed my cheek. "Try to get some rest, okay?" His order sounded more like a suggestion.

I leaned back on my pillow. "Don't go anywhere," I flashed back with a smile. "I might need you later. If that nightmare comes back to haunt me, I definitely will." Fabian nodded and settled onto his makeshift bed on the floor. I glanced at Ashley. Damian pulled over a chair.

"I'm staying in here for the rest of the night," he explained. He pushed Ashley's bangs out of her face. "Be careful," he reminded her.

"Right," she muttered. "Like I can do that in the nightmare."

"Hopefully neither of us gets it again tonight," I chimed in. Fabian reached up to touch my hand reassuringly. "And if we do, we have them here to help us out."

**What do you think of Chapter 5? I want at least two more reviews until I update, okay? I'll try to get Jerome, Alfie, and Mara included in the story more, but with the Amulet thing, it's kind of hard. (And yes, I made Joy a little crazy. Sorry for her fans, but it makes that story a bit more interesting.)**

**Until next time, Simetra **_**(like Sibuna, only Artemis) **_**!**


	6. Good, Bad, and Strange News

**Chey: Thank you all who reviewed! Next Chapter: 10 please!**

**Fabian: Who's doing the disclaimer today?**

**Chey: Seeing as how you're the only other person here, you can.**

**Fabian: Chey/smokepelt does not own HOA. But she does own my annoying roommate.**

**Chey: Do you want Alfie or Jerome as a roommate?**

**Fabian: No, I'm good with Damian!**

**Chey: I thought so. Here's your chapter!**

Nina's POV

"Hey, Damian, I've been meaning to ask you…"

"What _now_, Nina?" he joked.

"The pendant you used to heal Ashley's burn… Could that be the Amulet?"

He shook his head. "No. There used to be two Amulets, one for the gods and one for the mortals. And those mortals broke theirs. Of course, the Olympians kept watch over the gods' one, so it could not be harmed. When the mortals asked for another 'sacred guardian,' as they called it, Zeus told them to leave. They refused, so he took out his thunderbolts, and you can probably guess the rest." He took out his necklace; his voice grew deeper than it should've been for his age. "When we were reincarnated into Ashley and Damian, two sapphires were placed around our necks as a reminder of who we were. Two or three years ago they found out why we could never let them go – that we were Artemis and Apollo underneath."

"So sometimes you refer to yourself as Apollo and other times you just become him?" I hoped I didn't so too pushy.

Flashing a smile, Damian returned to his usual self. "Why don't you go meet up with Fabian? I know he has something planned for you."

I rolled my eyes and headed for their room. Knocking, I peered inside. "Nina!" greeted Fabian. "Did Damian tell you anything?"

"Nope," I answered. "Just that you wanted to see me."

"Good, because I didn't want you finding out." I tilted my head curiously. He laughed. "Go see Amber first, okay?"

"Geez now we have a new mystery?" I teased.

Amber caught me on the staircase. "Oh, you are _not _going out looking like that," she scolded. "I'm glad Fabian has me in on this!"

_Going out? _I wondered silently. _Fabian told me about his cousin's restaurant… but he still has a lot to tell me about his family. _I let Amber do my hair and pick out a dress for my date. By the time I was ready, I had practically everything figured out. I had on a strapless navy blue dress. My hair had two braids at the sides, which were pinned back to the center of a few wavy curls. I found a golden-silver necklace with a diamond hung from it in my still-unpacked suitcase. I smiled when I remembered the day Gran gave it to me, saying it was supposed to be my mother's because it was a family heirloom.

"Hey, beautiful," Fabian commented when I walked downstairs. He had on a tux that made him look sexier than ever. "Ready to go?"

"To your cousin's restaurant?" I guessed.

"Smart girl," he answered, taking my hand. I smiled at him. My mouth fell open when I saw what was parked outside. "You've never been in a limo before, have you?"

"Once," I told him.

At the restaurant a few minutes later; Fabian's POV

Nina seemed so surprised when we sat down in the VIP section here. I explained it was used for celebrities who came from London, and for family. I could tell she enjoyed the food. Of course, I had to tell her more about the rest of my family. My aunt and uncle made this restaurant a chain globally, including the US. My mother is a world-renowned racehorse trainer. My father is a record producer – which shocked her most – and my brother is currently his apprentice. My sister is only ten years old, so she doesn't have a job that adds to the family wealth. And I seriously want to be in one of Dad's bands.

"What about your family?" I asked. A question I instantly regretted when her smile gave way to a grief-stricken frown.

"Remember last year when I said my parents died in a car crash?" she began. "Well, they weren't the only ones with bad luck. Some had cancer, some just old age; others had different illnesses, more car accidents, and a few cops were murdered before the killer was finally caught by one of their partners. Gran is the only one I have left." Just then her phone rang. "Excuse me," she said, getting up.

I heard, "Nathan? You're okay! Wait, _what _happened?" Her expression fell. "How did she…? Oh. Well, thanks for calling. I hope the others get better soon. Yeah, Lola is here with me. I'll tell her. We both have to go back, then."

She snapped her phone back into her bag and sat down again. Tears started to fall down her face. My heart nearly broke for her. I knew what happened before she told me.

"Fabian, I have no one left anymore. Nate just told me Gran died. He said it was peaceful, in her sleep, but that still means she's gone." She shoved her face into her hands.

For once I was grateful of the separate "rooms" in the VIP area. It meant nobody could see her like this but me. "Nina, it's going to be okay," I comforted. "You do have people in your life who care about you. Amber, Ashley, Damian, Jerome, Mara, Alfie, Patricia, Stacey, Monique, Nathan…" I cringed at the pathetic list. "I think Lola wants you to forgive her for everything, even though I know you can't. And that still leaves me."

Nina looked up. Lucky for her she didn't put on mascara. She blinked away the last of the tears. Once again, my heart shattered. "I love that you try, Fabes, but all my friends don't compare to my family. They can't replace anybody. And if my nightmare comes true…" She trailed off, her sadness deepening.

Suddenly I was thrown into that fire again. Only this time, I wasn't surrounded by flames. I was there next to Damian, staring at the trapped Ashley and Nina. Soon Damian, Ashley, and the two unknown people disappeared, leaving me and Nina. Her eyes were filled with hurt and love, mirroring mine. I was the next to vanish. And that's when she woke up, because I got out of it again.

"That will never happen," I responded determinedly.

"How can you tell?"

"Because I won't let it," I explained. "Nina, I love you. You know I won't let anyone hurt you – not when I have something to do with it."

"Can we go home? I need to sort out the plans for her funeral and see when I can get away from here to go there."

Once I took care of the check, I held out my hand to her. She took it and wearily leaned against me for support. The limousine was silent as we returned to the house. I led Nina up the stairs, afraid if I didn't that she would just give up and collapse onto the couch. Or worse: the floor. Damian barred the way to her room.

"I finally got Ashley asleep without those nightmares. If you wake her up, it'll be extremely hard to get her that way again."

"I'll bring Nina to our room, okay?" Damian nodded and closed the door quietly behind him. I sighed and headed back downstairs. Nina followed me, though it's not like I gave her a choice. Luckily, Damian had given me her normal clothes before he kicked us out. I handed them to her, going to the bathroom to change and probably splash water on my face.

Nina's POV

I got out of my dress and into a white tee and shorts. Without thinking, I crawled into Fabian's bed, pressing myself against the wall. The diamond necklace was on his desk nearby. I felt a strange sense of happiness dawn amidst my grief.

"Nina, you okay?" Fabian asked, lying down beside me.

"Fine." I rolled over to meet his worried gaze. "You want to come with me when I go home, don't you?"

"I just want to know you're safe," he answered. "We know Joy's gone insane, and that she's out to get you."

"You can come if you want." He tried to smile, but I could tell his heart wasn't in it. He was still confused by the dream I shared with him, worried about me because of the psycho named Joy, and concerned I might decide to leave him for good. I could see all of that. _Wait, see? _I thought. _My life just keeps getting weirder. _"I'm not going anywhere," I promised.

He seemed surprised. "How'd you know that?"

I shrugged; it was puzzling me, too. "I love you, too, Fabes," I murmured.

Draping his arm over me, Fabian kissed the tip of my nose. "Get some rest," he whispered. "You really look like you need it."

The next day; Ashley's POV

I had the strangest feeling when I woke up. I felt like my old self: a huntress, ready to defend the wilderness as well as practice my skill. I only felt that way when I was around the Amulet. The _real _Amulet, not the pendants Damian and I wore. One look at him told me he felt the same way. Excitement began to grow inside me.

_We were going home!_

**Nina: I wonder who has the Amulet…**

**Fabian: Weren't you in your room a minute ago?**

**Nina: Yeah, but I came down for breakfast.**

**Chey: Like the story so far?**

**Both: Yeah.**

**Chey: I'll tell you where the Amulet is in the next chapter, I promise. First the readers need to get at least 10 reviews.**

**Damian: Click the Review button below! I really, really, **_**seriously **_**want to go home! Ashley does too. (Ashley nods beside him)**

**Chey: Calm down, you! No, really, all my readers… Click away! :)**


	7. It's Not Safe Yet!

**Damian: Yay! You got ten reviews!**

**Ashley: Who says she's going to send us home, anyway? She just said we'll find the Amulet.**

**Fabian: Are you sure that's still my roommate?**

**Nina: Yeah… is he high or something?**

**Jerome: What's going on here?**

**Chey: Sorry guys, he had some of my family's secret recipe cake. Hey, Nina, remind me not to do _that_ again. And Jerome, don't you have cleanup duty?**

**Jerome: I hate you (walks away)**

**Ashley: I'll do the disclaimer since you all are trying to calm him down. Chey does not own any original House of Anubis. Next Chapter: 15**

**Chey: Thanks Ashley. I'll do your POV first.**

Ashley's POV

I headed for the kitchen, knowing it was my turn to help Trudy. Damian followed me and took his seat at the table. My instincts were practically screaming: _It's here! It's here, in that room! _Only I shot back "What room?" mentally and ignored it. Jerome and Alfie came in, muttering something about their next prank. I listened to their conversation (sorry you two) just to make sure they weren't doing anything to me. Damian gave me a warning glare which I simply nodded to. If I was right and the Amulet was nearby, I had to make sure everything was in order before we found it.

Although, I didn't really want to go back. Not yet. I had a new best friend in my roommate. I was helping Lola with the Joy problem; unknown to her, I was keeping her safe from any injuries Joy might have planned. Amber and Mara were no longer fighting as much because I got them to _talk_ to each other instead of yell. I might have another best friend in Fabian.

Damian wanted nothing more than to return, I knew. I wanted to stay longer and hang out with all my new friends. The Olympians just don't compare.

Fabian's POV

Nina was white as a sheet when I woke up. I glanced at my desk to check on her expensive diamond necklace.

It was gone.

Nina's POV (in her dream)

As always, I was back in the flames the moment I fell asleep. Fabian, Damian, and the others weren't there this time. Just me, Ashley, and our tormentors. I watched as Ashley faded from view. The dark clouds from my other nightmare replaced the old wooden walls.

I gasped when I saw what they had now.

Jerome's POV

The girls are acting so weird today. Mara said she had too much homework to finish before she could go on another date with me (which stung a lot); Amber is _not_ fussing over her hair or her outfit; Ashley looks ready to jump at the first sign of trouble… and where was the chosen one?

To top things off, Fabian just ran into the room. Damian quickly got to his feet and rushed back to their room.

Even Alfie isn't himself. One minute we're planning the greatest prank we've ever pulled, and the next he's absolutely silent. He just shut up for once in his life.

Ashley left as well. Really? Right before you finished setting the table? Now I'm going to have to do that. Thanks a bunch.

Amber's POV

I barely made it down the stairs before someone covered my mouth and dragged me out the door. Mara and some other guy followed me. Neither of us struggled; we both knew that would mean a tighter grip or a possible weapon. Soon Jerome and Alfie were thrown into the back of the van with us. They even grabbed Trudy.

Why didn't they have the others?

Nina's POV (still in dream)

No. No! This can't be happening! Stacey and Monique were just thrown into the far corner, soon followed by Nathan and Lola. Then Trudy was dragged in. Alfie, Jerome, Patricia, Mara, and Amber joined them.

And I'm separated by this searing blaze. I'm extremely surprised the fire hasn't burned me yet. Though I'm glad it hasn't!

"Nina, wake up! It's just a dream!"

"Well, not entirely, Fabian. The others are gone, and that can only mean they've been stolen."

"Do you _want _her to be stuck in that dreadful place, Ashley? I know you've been there just like her."

"Hey, wasn't there a necklace there a second ago?"

"Be quiet, Damian! Wait, what?"

I opened my eyes to see the walls of Fabian's room. A sigh of relief escaped me before it was replaced by a gasp of horror. If the others were truly gone, we had to save them before it's too late!

Ashley's gaze met mine. "We'll search the room. You two, go see if anyone is here besides us."

Fabian glanced at me worriedly. Damian grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room. I turned back to Ashley. "Are you sure that was a good idea?"

"They'll be fine. It's actually worse for us trapped in the flames than them lying on the floor. So what did Damian mean when he mentioned a necklace?"

"I wore a diamond necklace on my date last night. And I put it right there." I pointed to the empty spot on the desk. New worry crept through me. Ashley sensed it. Her gaze hardened. Before she asked, "What happened?" I jumped to my feet and raced out the door. The house was empty aside from us. Damian and Fabian were nowhere to be found. I faced Ashley once again. "Can you read thoughts?" I queried.

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to remember what happened last night. Show you the necklace I'm talking about. And if you think it has anything to do with all this, I'll also show you part of my dream that especially concerns me."

The way Ashley's eyes focused on my necklace made me certain. I switched the memory for one of my nightmare. She tensed when she saw the item in that girl's hands. Somehow she went back to the limo, freezing time so that we were the only ones moving. It was only in the past, technically, but it was still cool.

"That's no diamond," she said, excitement rising in her voice. She waved her hand over the gem. "It's a sapphire! The Amulet!" Her happiness fell. "We have to get _it_ and our friends back from those villains. If the Amulet falls into the wrong hands… never mind. But our housemates, and your American friends, are in grave danger if they stay there for too long without us."

We raced out of the house, trusting Ashley's instincts to lead us. She created a miniature version of the moon and put the scene of the prison into it. Her powers as a goddess never cease to amaze me.

The forest grew thicker, the sunlight dimmer. We ran about five miles before the little "moon" vanished. Ashley turned to me. I knew we were here – wherever _here _was. We just had to find the place where our friends were. And apparently, we needed the Amulet to do that.

**Chey: How does everyone like Chapter 7?**

**Nina: Really? You're going to end it there?**

**Chey: For now, yeah.**

**Ashley: Oh, calm down, Nina. If she doesn't write anything bad for all of them, they can't be hurt.**

**Chey: Right… Let's go with that…**

**Nina: If Fabian dies, I'm going to kill you!**

**Chey: He won't die. But I can't promise anybody else's life except for Damian. As long as they think about you two, and they hope for the best, they can't be harmed. As for the others, well, you'll just have to find out next chapter when the readers get at least 15 reviews. (Btw they won't get hurt yet. Eventually everybody will, but it's not like I'm about to tell those two that.) Click the review button! I never promised any of the things I said, so they may or may not be spoilers.**

**Simetra!**


	8. Time for a Rescue

**Chey: 24 is my lucky number so that's how many reviews I'd like for this next chapter. To answer some questions, I did have Jara in there but didn't get around to them yet. Nina had the Amulet all along but it was disguised as a diamond instead of a sapphire. Oh, yeah, and I won't kill anybody… except the bad guys, but you wouldn't mind that, would you?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Reviews: 24 (my lucky number :D) please**

Fabian's POV

I know this place only too well. The one thing that has changed is the fact that Nina and Ashley aren't here. I looked at Damian, who nodded.

"They'll be here," he promised.

Sighing, I thought about Nina and everything she would go through for me. "I hope they don't come, though," I confessed. "If either of them gets hurt…"

Damian cut me off. "You couldn't care less about Ashley. It's _Nina _who you want to protect most."

"Sorry," I replied. "I know Ashley can take care of herself, being a goddess and all, but Nina's been through so much recently…"

"She'll be fine," he assured me. "That girl couldn't be the chosen one if she doesn't have a few tricks up her sleeve. Translation: The chosen one needs to have several traits as well as be born on July seventh. Nina has those traits, and she knows how to use them wisely." He looked at the small skylight above us. "They'll be here," he repeated.

Mara's POV

I know Fabian and Damian are worried about Nina and Ashley. Alfie is worried about Amber, and Jerome is probably worried about me. That was more than that meat-head Mick ever did for me. He might have said he had feelings for me, but he never got over Amber. Now he has no one to call his "girl." _Serves him right, _I thought, resting my head on Jerome's shoulder.

My next thought was: _How are we going to get out of here?_

Nina's POV

I wondered if Gran knew about my destiny somehow. I still needed to plan her funeral, but I pushed the thought away. Right now I needed to stay focused, find that Amulet, and save all my friends.

Ashley's breath grew ragged. She stumbled a bit. "If they do have our Amulet, Damian and I are in greater trouble than the rest of you," she croaked.

I glanced at her. An old shack appeared through the mist in the distance. "Ashley, if we can see that, does that mean the Amulet will keep us safe?"

"I don't know. In the wrong hands, it could spell doom for all of us. And I think the only way to get inside is to use the Amulet on the door. That place looks ancient."

My own breath caught. I felt a rush of power, a sensation that everything would turn out the way it was supposed to. There were other people nearby. _Our friends and those two… _I realized. I don't know how, but I sent out my senses like Ashley did once before. I heard Damian and Fabian talking to each other, felt the tension and worry that enveloped the room. A feeling of triumph came from somewhere, and I immediately knew who that was. Ashley touched my shoulder with her hand to enhance them further. She would never let anything bad happen to them; neither would I.

I caught a glimmer of my necklace behind a few crates. It was around the back of the prison. "That's such a nice hiding place," I muttered.

"For us, anyway," Ashley put in. She bolted away from me, heading toward the spot where it was buried. I raced after her. "Nina, you're going to have to find it. I can't, but I'll explain that to you later. While you do that, I'll look around for a way inside." She left without another word.

Stifling the urge to roll my eyes, I quietly moved the crates and boxes out of the way. There was a mound of dirt where the Amulet was hidden. I unearthed it and felt happiness surge through me. It was my ticket to saving the others _and_ letting Ashley and Damian go home.

Before I could do anything, Ashley joined me and ushered me toward the other side of the shack. Then the world went dark.

Damian's POV

I am going to kill these people! The only plus side is they don't recognize who _I _am, just Nina and Ashley. Everyone around me was rooted in place by their fear. Fabian's eyes narrowed on the door as two girls were thrown in front of us. The rings sparked and burst to flame when they were "in position," as the man said.

"Nina, wake up! Please! You have to."

Unlike Fabian, I was saving my breath. I knew they would come to their senses in three… two… one…

"Let me out of this thing you bastard!" Ashley screamed, getting to her feet.

Nina wearily stood up. She quickly patted her jeans pocket and sighed with relief. Her gaze fell on Fabian. I choked back a gag. A plan was forming in the back of my mind, knowing what Nina was so protective of. Ashley's eyes met mine. She nodded slowly. Fabian and Nina turned to look at us. Despite the danger we were in, a smile crept onto my face.

"Nina, nod if you can hear this," I thought, using my telepathic ability. She did as she was told. "Good. Ashley will tell you the plan by doing this exact same thing while I physically tell Fabian. Don't say or do anything that might alert them." I motioned toward the others, including the wardens.

"Fabian, I need you to use my pendant and stop the fire. Nina is going to throw me the Amulet, which I will then use to… uh, distract… those two." I handed him the mini sapphire. "They have something to tell us first, so just listen."

Three young girls appeared beside the man. I realized the fourth, their mother, was only disguising herself as one of them. She allowed her true appearance to take over now.

"Well, well, if it isn't the chosen one," the man commented, eyes glinting from the flames. "And the goddess Artemis! We were waiting for you to show up… in person."

Nina stared back evenly. Ashley didn't move a muscle.

"I'd like you to meet my daughters: Grace, Hope, and Joy." He gestured to each one in turn. "Now, I'm sure you know that Mr. Mercer is Joy's father. Well, that's a lie. _I _am her father, and we are not the Mercer family. She was separated from us at birth, but now we're all together again." He paused, glancing at every one of us before turning back to Nina and Ashley. "Once you reach a certain age in our family, you get a little power-hungry. It is because we are descendants from the one who stole your precious Amulet. And after a century or two, _now _you decide to look for it?" he scoffed. "Artemis, I was sure your father Zeus had much more intelligence than that."

"Don't talk about my father!" she yelled.

"Now, now, there's no reason to get angry."

I slowly rose to my feet, making sure the wardens would not notice. Fabian broke away from the throng gathered in the corner, carefully heading around the backs of the two "fire girls." My rage was now fueled by his comment to my father, like Ashley's. As though he heard, a clap of thunder sounded overhead. Lightning flashed.

Joy's real father didn't flinch whatsoever. "I must say it was clever of you to befriend the chosen one just so you could get your Amulet back," he taunted.

"What?" she exclaimed. "Nina, I swear I never did that. Yes, I wanted the Amulet back, but you and I became friends because of the same reason you and Amber are friends. Being the chosen one or a Greek goddess doesn't change that."

_Good, they're distracting him._ I stepped out of the shadows, covering Grace's mouth with my hand. "Take a well-earned nap," I whispered, and she collapsed. I did the same for Hope. Joy suddenly disappeared. "Nina, now," I ordered. She tossed me the Amulet. The man whirled around. "Thought there was only one reincarnation?" I taunted. "Well, think again."

His eyes widened. "No!" he bellowed.

Before he could lunge toward me, I held the sapphire close to my chest. "Transcend the confines of _all _time and space. Heal those I have grown close to…"

Fabian could not stop the flames; Joy had grabbed him. I halted midsentence. "Don't you dare finish that statement," she ordered, keeping one hand on his neck. "I'll let him go only if you hand over the Amulet."

The pendant slipped through his hand. Nina reached for it. She was no longer trapped by the fire. Ashley broke free of her imprisonment thanks to her. They both turned on Joy. By now, the others had worked up enough courage to stand. I gestured for them to get outside quickly. Still caught by Joy's death grip, Fabian's gaze flicked from Ashley to Nina, resting on me the longest. I knew what he wanted me to do. He understood everything that could happen if I didn't, and the one thing that would happen when I did.

Nina faced me, sorrow in her eyes. "You're not going to do it, are you?" she shrieked.

"Ashley, get her out of here," I commanded. "I'm sorry, Nina, but I have to." She turned back to Fabian. He gave her the tiniest nod of acknowledgement. Ashley led her toward the exit. I stepped closer to Fabian, a backup plan having formed. "Destroy those who have turned against every last god," I finished. The Amulet fell from my hand, but that's what I wanted it to do.

Joy's family gasped for air. They were dying.

The shack went up in flames the moment I made it out of there. Tears streamed down Nina's face. "No!" she cried. Ashley held her back when she lunged at me. "You killed him! How could you kill your own roommate?"

I kept my gaze calm. Taking my pendant from Ashley, I ended the fire. Just as I had planned, there was a protective shield in the center of the rubble. "Why don't you look under that barrier before you decide to kill me?" I suggested.

Nina ran over to it. She helped Fabian to his feet. I flashed a smile at Ashley. "You are too brilliant," my sister remarked.

"Thanks Damian," Fabian said when they reached us. He held up the Amulet. "Do you want this back?"

Ashley grabbed it and stroked it with one finger. "I don't want to leave yet," she told me. "Something doesn't feel right."

I could agree with her there. "We'll stay until the end of the term, okay?"

Jerome led the way back to the house. The Americans came with us as well. I knew Ashley and I would have a lot of explaining to do, but I focused on helping Fabian back first. Using the Amulet's power to protect himself took a lot out of him. Nina didn't leave his side, and I can't say I blame her. I told Ashley to go ahead when it was clear she did not want to leave me. She listened, though.

When we got back to the house, everyone met in the common room. Well, everybody except Nina and Fabian, who were in our room. I would let him rest after giving him such power.

Joy's POV

They're all idiots. Did they think they could really kill me? I needed to live so that I could avenge my family's deaths.

And I knew Fabian would help me do that…

**Chey: Gasp! Joy's alive? Just kidding, considering I let her live.**

**Nina: What are you talking about?**

**Chey: Nothing! (Nina glares disbelievingly)**

**Ashley: Hey, be glad she didn't kill Fabian.**

**Nina: (annoyed) How come you always side with her?**

**Chey: Because I based her off me. Anyway, find out what else is in store for the Simetra group in the next chapter. Remember, my lucky number is 24!**


	9. Love or Betrayal?

**Chey: I decided to add another chapter today because it's Earth Day and my friend's b-day… Happy Birthday (not saying her name since she doesn't want me to)!**

**Dedicated to: My previously-mentioned friend**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own HOA.**

**Reviews: 24 (current 18)**

Nina's POV

I met Fabian's weak gaze and felt my heart break. I really thought he had died in that fire…

"Nina, I'm fine," he repeated for the thousandth time.

"I know," I replied, smiling.

"Hey, Nathan told me you played guitar."

_Gee, thanks Nate! _I thought. I saw his leaning against his desk. "I assume you want me to play something for you, right?" He grinned and nodded. I hadn't played in so long… My fingers seemed to have minds of their own; they started strumming the opening chords to _The Lion King: Broadway_. I recognized the song as "Endless Night," which happened to be my favorite when I saw the play. I could always relate to Simba because his father died, like mine. Before long, I was singing to it as well:

"_Where has the starlight gone?_

_Dark… is the day_

_How can I find my way home?_

_Home is an empty dream_

_Lost to the night_

_Father, I feel so alone_

_You promised you'd be there_

_Whenever I needed you_

_Whenever I call your name_

_You're not anywhere_

_I'm trying to hold on_

_Just waiting to hear your voice_

_One word, just a word will do_

_To end this nightmare_

_When will the dawning break?_

_Oh, endless night_

_Sleepless I dream of the day_

_When you were by my side_

_Guiding my path_

_Father, I can't find the way_

_You promised you'd be there_

_Whenever I needed you_

_Whenever I call your name_

_You're not anywhere_

_I'm trying to hold on_

_Just waiting to hear your voice_

_One word, just a word will do_

_To end this nightmare_

_I know that this night must end_

_And that the sun will rise_

_And that the sun will rise_

_I know that the clouds must clear_

_And that the sun will shine_

_And that the sun will shine_

_I know_

_Yes, I know_

_The sun will rise_

_Yes, I know_

_I know_

_The clouds must clear_

_I know that the night must end_

_And that the sun will rise_

_And I'll hear your voice deep inside…"_

I ended it there because it pretty much repeated itself for the next minute. Fabian stared at me, speechless. A wide grin crossed his face. "That was amazing," he remarked, finding the strength to sit up. I laughed and pushed him down again. "Oh, now I can't sit up?" he chuckled.

"Not unless you want to spend more time in bed," I flashed back.

He rolled his eyes. "However good a point that may be, I don't want to be lying down for the rest of the day."

"Well, you have to," I ordered. My phone rang: _New TXT MSSG. _I opened it and read it aloud. "You foolish bitch, Nina… did you really think you could kill me? I know of ways to get you back to where you belong, in America and out of my life!" I checked the number again. "Who could've sent me this?"

Fabian looked at it. He groaned. "Who do you think?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "It… she… she died! There was no way she survived!"

With a sigh, he shook his head. "I survived, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you had the Amulet. She didn't. There's no way she could've lived through that unless you sheltered her." My eyes narrowed. "You would never betray me, would you?" I inquired, anger creeping into my voice.

"Nina…" Fabian began, but he broke off.

_You still have feelings for her. You might say you love me, but you don't. You wanted to keep her safe, even if she turned into a crazy person who is out to get me. _I bit back the retort. Putting his guitar back, I headed for the door. "I'm under a lot of stress without Joy in my life, thank you," I said over my shoulder. "Get Damian to take care of you if you need anything. I need time to think things through. And if you just so happened to pity her, it was the worst mistake you've made. The pressure I'm under barely leaves room for me to breathe."

"Don't say it," he pleaded.

I turned away. "For now, until I can clear my head, _we're done,_ Fabian." It hurt me to say it, but everything I just said was true. I needed time to think and figure out what I had to do now. Ashley and Damian had said they felt something was wrong. I knew I had something to do with it. "Good bye," I muttered, closing the door behind me.

Ashley's POV

Uh oh. Fabian did something. Nina just walked upstairs with her head down, looking ready to cry. I looked at Damian. He nodded, heading for his room. I followed Nina to ours. Sadness trailed after her. I shut off my god senses, wanting to be normal for the conversation I was about to have. I needed to comfort her like someone ordinary.

"Nins, what's wrong?" I queried, sitting down beside her.

She shoved her face into her hands. "I got a text from Joy," she mumbled. "Yes, she's still alive. She said that she has ways of getting me to give up and go home. I asked Fabian if he helped her survive, and he just looked away guiltily. Before he told me he loved me. Now I know he still has feelings for Joy."

"He never had feelings for her. It was just a rumor that was going around before you came to the school. Jerome and Alfie started it – go figure. Patricia and Amber helped them spread it because they thought he and Joy made a cute couple. Mick joined them at some point. And Mara did her best to stay out of it." I rested my hand on her shoulder. "He _does _love you, Nina. Everybody can see that now, and they want you both to be happy. So if they found out about Joy, they'll help you get past whatever she has in store."

"Lola sided with her," she muttered.

"And she's trying to make it up to you by becoming a spy," I responded. "Nathan, Stacey, and Monique will help you even though they're still in America. Yes, I sent all four back home. Lola promised to keep in touch with us, though." I paused, wondering what else I should tell her.

"I'm such a moron!" she exclaimed abruptly. "Why did I break up with him before he could explain?"

I sensed the answer and ignored it again. "Probably because you thought you needed time to figure things out," I told her. "He'll love you no matter what. If you break up, he won't go out with anybody else. If you take him back, he'll make sure you stay safe."

Nina's POV

What Ashley said made sense. I sighed and looked at her. She nodded toward the door as a signal for me to apologize. "Thank you," I whispered, getting up to leave.

Damian was just coming out of the room. "He wants to see you, but I told him he couldn't," he announced.

"Thanks," I repeated, brushing past him. Fabian looked up from one of his books when I entered. He averted his gaze. I couldn't tell if it was from anger or nervousness. "I was an idiot before, and I'm sorry," I apologized.

"You were never an idiot. I was. I thought I felt someone next to me, but I was so focused on the Amulet and saving myself that I didn't do anything about it." He sighed. "Now I endangered your life and possibly mine," he concluded, shaking his head.

"Do you really love me?"

Fabian's POV

Did she really just ask that? "Of course I do, Nina," I answered. "But there is one thing that we both need to figure out." What am I saying this time? "Are you in love with me in return?" Why don't you just blurt out a question that ruins almost every relationship, moron? I waited, knowing I couldn't take it back now.

She hesitated, thinking. "Yes," she murmured, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Yes?"

"Uh-huh."

I smiled and pulled her into a hug. She leaned in and kissed me. _I'll be there for you no matter what, _I promised silently, kissing her back. _Joy won't kill you since I won't let her. _When she broke away, I knew she had forgiven me. And I forgave her. "I do love you, Nina," I murmured.

"I love you, too," she whispered in response.

I didn't notice the window was open until it was too late. Joy shoved Nina against the far wall, her nails digging into Nina's neck. I saw scarlet appear. "Get off her, Joy," I ordered. I knew I shouldn't have, but I stood up anyway. Nina struggled against Joy's harsh grip. I wrenched Joy away from her and blocked her. "What do you want?" I questioned angrily.

"Aw, sweetie, you and I both know what I want," she replied in a smooth voice. "I want Nina gone so that we can finally be together again."

"First off, you and I were never together. Second, I love Nina, not you. And third, I would never let you hurt her."

Damian came into the room right on cue. His eyes narrowed. "Do I have to get the Amulet in here again?" he taunted.

Joy climbed back out the window. "I'll be back!" she called furiously.

I turned around to face Nina. "Ouch," I commented, looking at the marks in her neck. "Damian, could you fix these?"

He walked over and looked at them. "Easy," he answered.

"Thanks, both of you," Nina said once she was healed. "We'll have to keep a closer eye on Joy now." She stared at the window.

"She won't hurt you," I vowed.

"I'll get everyone to look out for you," Damian chimed in.

Nina pecked me on the lips. "I'll see you later," she whispered.

Damian followed her out of the room. I settled back on my bed. I knew Joy would try again and again until she succeeded. Shaking my head to clear it, I muttered, "How would they react if they found out I _did _save her?"

Nina was right – that would turn out to be the worst mistake I've ever made.

**Chey: Ooh Fabian turns traitor.**

**Fabian: Hey!**

**Chey: What? I needed **_**something **_**to make the story more interesting. Would you quiet complaining about everything?**

**Fabian: Would you quit giving me the cruddy life?**

**Chey: Harsh. The next chapter will be a lot better for you two, I promise. But after that, I need to add some more disaster.**

**Fabian: Well, thanks a lot for giving me **_**one **_**chapter of happiness.**

**Chey: No problem. (Fabian glares) Geez, sarcasm! To my readers, Happy Earth Day! I hope you get 24 reviews for me to update again!**


	10. Secrets and Explanations

**Disclaimer: I don't own HOA**

**K so I felt bad about having Fabian save Joy and you only got 19 reviews… But I know a lot of you would want to keep reading so here. (Spoiler Alert: You'll find out why he did it if you read this chapter.)**

Damian's POV

Fabian confessed. He openly told me that he saved Joy. Unlike what Nina may think, he didn't do it because he had feelings for her. Or at least, that's what he said. He said that it was because they used to be friends – _just_ friends – and he hoped that Joy would stop acting so crazy.

I hate killing people, but I had to do it to her family. I'm just glad Fabian didn't die.

The reason he won't tell Nina is because he's afraid. Before, when she said she needed time to herself, she didn't mean to break up with him. Everyone knew that by now. What they don't know is that Fabian keeps ignoring her because of what he did. He thinks that if he's not around her anymore, maybe Joy will leave her alone and focus solely on winning him over.

And because he made me promise not to tell anybody else, I can't speak to Ashley like I normally do. The only thing she knows is that I'm trying my best to protect my friends.

Amber's POV

I am going to kill Fabian if he ruins his relationship with Nina. Sure, I was on board with the whole "Foy" thing, but now I want "Fabina" to be happy. The only thing that can actually keep my mind off everything else is when I go on a date with Damian. I know he'll be leaving for good at the end of term, but for now he's mine. Alfie still likes me, but I don't like him back. My heart belongs to Damian now.

Jerome's POV

Mara still has feelings for Mick – that's easy to see. She insists on ignoring him, and I go along with it because she's my girlfriend. Alfie started doing pranks by himself because I promised Mara I wouldn't prank anybody as long as we were a couple.

Being stuck at boarding school since I was five did rot me, no matter what Mara says. I can't take it without pranking anyone; it takes my mind off things and away from the dark memories of my parents. _I hate them._ Always have, always will.

Ashley's POV

I gave the Amulet back to Nina for safe keeping. I figured if she could protect it for that long, she could keep it till the end of term. Besides, I need to focus on getting Damian to talk to me again. He and Fabian are ignoring both me and Nina, and neither of us knows why. I know he's my brother… It's time for blackmail.

"Hey, Damian, could you come in here a sec?" I called when I saw him coming out of his room. He joined me in the kitchen, eyes narrowed with suspicion. "I found something interesting in the upstairs office yesterday… It says you've had a few run-ins with the police."

"You're lying," he muttered. He noticed the folder I had in my hand. "I've never been around the police station, and if I had it was because of the dumb stuff my family did. Unlike you, I was stuck with a stupid group of people that found more ways to break the law than I could've thought was imaginable."

I opened the file. "Says you joined them in a couple of scams," I observed. "Now, what would happen if word got out about this?"

"You wouldn't dare." I gave him my _you know I would _look. He shook his head. "What do you want?"

"For you to explain why you and Fabes have been ignoring me and Nina," I answered.

"I… can't."

Fabian walked into the room. "I heard everything from across the hall. Damian, you can tell her if you want." He turned to me. "But you have to promise you won't tell anyone, especially Nina."

"No worries," I vowed. He left.

Damian gave me an apologetic look. "I would've talked to you but I thought I might blurt it out if I did. That's why I ignored you."

"And what about Fabian?"

"He did save Joy," Damian admitted. "Only because he thought she would stop being a nutjob if he went on their past friendship. He does _not _have anything for her, just for Nina. And he's afraid to tell her that."

I couldn't stop my mouth from gaping. "Why would he be afraid to tell her that?"

"He didn't tell me that much. And the reason he's ignoring Nina is because he thinks that if he leaves her alone, Joy will too."

Every instinct told me to run upstairs and tell Nina _everything_, but I knew I could not go back on my word. Besides, I would have to let this whole "Fabina obstacle," as Amber would call it if she knew, work itself out.

Fabian's POV

I hate lying to Nina. She's the love of my life, and I thought I could trust her with anything. Not anymore, though. This particular thing could ruin us forever. And I just couldn't let that happen.

She had suggested we got to my house, thinking a visit home would do me good. When the cab pulled up in front, I ran up the steps, bracing myself for Grace to jump on me. That was what my little sister always did. And what she did now.

"Hey, Gracie, nice to see you!" I laughed, putting her on the ground again.

Grace had long brown hair and even darker brown eyes. Her hair was in a ponytail; I assumed it was flattened by her helmet. She nodded and pulled me around the back of the house with a glance at Nina. "C'mon!" she called. To me, she asked, "Is she really your girlfriend?"

"Yes," I answered, but I wasn't really sure anymore.

"Well, I got Stampede and Liberty all tacked up. I just took Liberty out for a warm up before you got here. Mum said Nina can ride her if she wants."

For a ten-year-old, I was amazed by how much Grace sounded like me. "Hey, Nina, are you up for a ride?"

She caught up with me and Grace. "Sure," she replied. "I haven't ridden since I was… eight? I don't know; I can't remember."

Midnight Liberty was my sister's golden palomino mare. Misty Stampede was my dark gray stallion. Both were in the field, tacked up and ready to go. For some reason Nina looked past them to a farther field, staring at a blue roan stallion that I knew hated everybody. The thin layer of white hair caught a ray of the sun, and the black coat underneath glinted, giving the blue-gray tint some emphasis.

I could tell Nina wanted to go see him. "Nina, don't," I said, grabbing her wrist. "He tries to buck and kick every rider that gets on his back. Mum can't use him as a racehorse because of his temper."

"His name's Wind Song, right?" she guessed.

"How'd you know that?"

The stallion let out a welcoming neigh. Tears welled up in Nina's eyes. "We had a horse like that at my stable in America. Well, not _my _stable, just a place I helped out at and where I rode. He was with us until he was…"

"Four years old," I interrupted. Mum told me the story of how she went to the States to train a new horse.

"Uh-huh. I was the only one he would let ride him, once he was ready. And the only one he behaved for… anything, really. The stable was thinking about giving him to me, being as experienced as I was, until the made a deal with a famous racehorse trainer – your mother."

By now I was walking up to the pasture, still gripping Nina's wrist. She followed me without question. Grace let out a squeak of shock and caught up with us. "If what you say is true, and I'm sure it is, then you can ride him. Would you mind if Grace tags along?"

Nina broke away from me. Wind Song trotted up to the gate, tossing his head up and down. A smile appeared on her face. "It really is you," she murmured, reaching out to stroke his muzzle. "If I get to ride him again, I don't care if you ask our entire house to come with us," she answered, facing me once more.

I was amazed by how well she rode. And how well Wind behaved for her. I forgot about Joy and everything else in the three hours we were there. For the first time in days, real happiness sparked within me.

Nina's POV

Fabian was beaming when we returned to the house. His fingers entwined with mine. I guessed I had just as big a smile. Why shouldn't I? I found Wind again, and Fabian was talking to me. Both of us even forgot about the Joy problem.

"I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, Nins," he apologized, stopping just outside the door. "I promise I'll tell you about it later, okay?"

I pretended to frown, but my grin broke through. "So does this mean you won't do that again?"

He pecked my cheek. "Not if I can help it," he murmured, laughter shining in his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." We walked inside and headed for our separate rooms. I couldn't stop thinking about the past hours, and Fabian's new promise to explain his strange behavior lately.

That's when I heard the faintest whisper in my ear. _"Hearts of gold and minds of pure… your souls will save ours…" _A chill ran down my back. I walked into my room and saw Ashley sitting bolt upright, eyes wide. The room seemed unusually cold. Then I heard her voice calling for Damian. _"Hearts of gold and minds of pure…" _the whispers repeated. I saw Fabian and Damian rush into the room, having heard the urgency in Ashley's voice.

The last thing I heard was Fabian's cry of "Nina!" Darkness suddenly engulfed me.

**Alright I decided to just update daily, but I'm still going to have a certain amount of reviews I'd like. If I see that nobody is reviewing, I **_**will **_**stop adding chapters until that amount is reached. Understood? **

**(I'm not trying to be mean.) Reviews: still 24**


	11. A Fight for Sacrifice

**Aw, the two newest reviews won me over. Here's my second chapter for the day. I'm glad so many of you like it.**

**Thank you Squirrel With A SugarRush and 2theleftx2 for those reviews!**

**I still don't own HOA. Dang.**

Fabian's POV

I'm torn between getting Trudy in here and revealing the secret or just letting Nina stay in her state of unconsciousness. Damian and Ashley are doing the best they can to keep her breath from getting any shallower, but I can tell their efforts are fruitless. I noticed the look of terror in Ashley's eyes.

"Hey, Ash," Damian began, beating me to it.

Before, they wouldn't let me anywhere near Nina. I sneaked past them while they were temporarily distracted and sat down on the edge of her bed. Tears welled up in my eyes – she was barely breathing.

Damian glanced sideways at me, obviously thinking it over. He shrugged. "Why do you seem so jumpy?" he asked, turning back to Ashley.

Her eyes widened in fear. "What do you mean? I'm not jumpy. Maybe you're jumpy."

I was listening with half an ear. All my attention was on Nina, and why she wasn't breathing like she should. "Are you sure she's just unconscious and not dead?" I whispered, my voice shaking badly.

"She's still getting _some _air in her lungs," Damian answered. "But it is true that she should be getting more."

_My sweet, beautiful Nina… my entire world would be incomplete without you… Please, please let me see what you see. _My silent begging got me into whatever dream she was having now. Her gaze met mine, but before either of us could say anything, I heard: _"Hearts of gold and minds of pure… your souls will save ours." _And I saw Nina break down, gasping for air between sobs.

"Nina, look at me," I pleaded, knowing I would have to stop it. The riddle was the thing hurting her. I kneeled down and pulled her close to me. "Nins, how many times have I said I won't let anything hurt you?" I whispered.

She relaxed slightly, only to be choked by something invisible. When she stiffened again, she caught what little breath had been taken from her. "Fabian," she coughed. "How did… you get… here?" Each word pained her, making me feel hurt as well.

"I don't know, but you have to come back with me."

Her voice was soft when she murmured, "I'm going to die. I know it."

"No! You can't die. For one thing, you need to keep the Martin family alive. And for another, what am I supposed to do without you?"

"Fabes, I know you saved Joy. I forgive you for putting yourself through so much misery just to protect me. You still could've told me."

"I was going to…" The longer I gazed at her, the more I could see she was getting weaker by the moment. I needed her to stay alive, if not for me but for _herself_. "I know you won't die. You're a strong girl, Nins. You can fight this off."

"No, she can't," a quiet voice said behind me. "Somebody else can take it from her if she stays here long enough, but alone she can't get rid of it." I turned to see Joy. "You should probably know that my family and another dead family are fighting it out to see who will be saved. They're sending everything to you without realizing it."

Nina stared at her. "What do you mean?" she asked hoarsely.

Joy shook her head. "Do you want me to help or not?" I moved to block Nina when she stepped closer, shooting her a glare. "Fabes, your good intentions made me normal again. Well, as normal as I'll ever get. I'll still go a little insane sometimes, but that's to be expected." She looked at Nina. "Let me help her," she pleaded.

"How do I know you won't just kill her faster?"

"Do you want me to help or not?" she repeated.

Nina rested her hand on mine. "It's alright Fabian," she whispered. "I trust her. If you really had the best intentions when you saved her, some of that had to get through to her. I believe her."

My fingers entwined with hers. Joy placed her hand on Nina's forehead. "Yeah, this is bad," she remarked. "None of this would kill her, but it's doing some serious damage. Looks like someone forced her to get heart cancer and West Nile Disease combined. It can never be healed for whoever ends up with it. Their life would be cut short, unfortunately, but they'll survive for many more years." She sighed. "If you really trust me, give me both."

The next thing I know, Joy's collapsed beside us, and a tiny ray of sunlight shone down on Nina. _Weird, _I thought.

Damian jerked me away from Nina, bending over her. "Her breathing's almost normal," he announced.

Relief flooded me. Ashley was staring at me. "What did you do?"

"Saved Joy, who in turn saved Nina," I reported.

"Fabian."

I looked down at her. A smile made its way onto my face. "You really are okay," I whispered happily.

"Of course." She painfully sat up, leaning on me for support. "Joy took the illness away from me. All because we both trusted her." I stared into those gorgeous depths. She managed a tiny smile, her eyes never once leaving mine. "If you didn't rescue her from the fire, I might be dead right now."

"You do understand that I won't be able to leave you for the next couple days, right?"

Damian interrupted. "Sorry to break up this touching reunion," he began. "What's Trudy going to think if you're with Nina day and night? Especially the night part?"

"I'm going to say that Nina passed out, and that because I want to be a good boyfriend I want to stay with her. She knows about me sneaking up here to stop the nightmares, and she agreed not to say anything else about it if I stayed in the makeshift bed. That's exactly what I'm going to do."

Ashley shooed him from the room. "Leave them alone," I heard her say before the door closed behind them.

"You really think Trudy is going to let you stay here?" Nina questioned.

I shook my head. "Nope, but I'm going to anyway."

"What's with the new bad boy kind of attitude?" she teased.

I shrugged, kissing her forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll bring up your supper later." She settled back on her pillow and closed her eyes. "I won't let anything else get to you," I promised quietly. _My life is so strange, _I thought as she fell asleep. _But at least I have you, my precious Nina. Hopefully nothing can change that. _I carefully stood up so I wouldn't disturb her. Ashley came in and sat on her bed. "Come get me if she needs me, okay?"

"Don't worry, I will."

Supper passed by without a food fight, surprisingly. Like I said, I brought Nina her share of the food. Trudy _did _agree to me sleeping in her room. The rest of the night went uneventful.

**Please review. I wanted to get a calm essence before I added a little more action in here, so tell me if I succeeded. **

**Reviews: 30 (current: 22)**

**I will still update tomorrow, but that doesn't mean you can slack off the reviews, people. Okay? We good here? I'll come back tomorrow; bye for now.**


	12. Projects, Arson, and Kidnaps

**I never put Rufus in here, did I? Hmm…**

**I don't own HOA**

Joy's POV

This sickness is killing me! Literally. It's a slow death, but at least I'll live. I owe that much to Fabian and Nina. One, they saved me last year; and two, they saved me this year. I still love Fabian, but that power-hungry state was thanks to my family's curse. Hopefully I can stay free of it until it's my turn to leave.

Patricia's POV

I have no idea what's wrong with Joy, but I have a feeling Nina knows. I might visit their new house sometime.

Damian's POV

Surprisingly, Fabian kept his promise to Nina. Trudy's too nice for her own good. Ash keeps me out of her room whenever they're in there, which is most of the time. At other times I'm lucky enough to talk to Nina without Fabian nearby. I've been getting better at beating him home just so I could talk to her; Trudy told us she needed bed rest for a while. Fabian collected all her work with Ashley and I'm just here to help them carry her books. She caught up quickly. Oh, guess: who got paired with her for our geography report? If you said me, good job. Speaking of which, Fabian's partner is Joy. I'm going to have fun when I tell Nina. _Great, now Jerome has rubbed off on me, _I thought.

"Hey, Damian," she greeted, leaning against her headboard.

"Hi," I responded. "Do you have an idea of which landmark we could do?"

"Yeah, I was researching a few places today. And then I remembered how Ashley said Fabian and I were going to Athens later on in the year, and I figured we can do the Parthenon." She gave me a curious expression. "Is that okay?"

The Parthenon was an ancient Greek temple to the goddess Athena. Most of it still existed, except for the forty-foot statue of her and a half-dozen large pieces of the walls. I knew all that from a project I had in sixth grade. The next report we had for that class was one on a Greek god. That was when the feeling I was not normal returned, when I realized I knew more than I should have. It got me a high mark, but the eerie feeling never left. And it still hasn't.

"It's fine," I answered. "Maybe not my first choice, but it'll do."

Ashley entered the room, looking in her closet for something. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need my pencil case," she explained. "Where in the world is it?"

"Try looking in my room," I suggested. "I think you were working on something before, and you might have forgotten it in there. I'm sure Fabian won't ask, but you can say I told you to go in there if he does." Ashley nodded and left. I turned back to Nina. "Do you know if you're coming back anytime soon?"

"Trudy said she might let me go next week, since tomorrow's Friday. It wouldn't make sense for me to have one day of school now."

"OK, just asking." I noticed her half-typed report on her laptop. "What am I supposed to do if you already did half of it?"

"Get the poster part done," she replied, looking at the Word document. "The report takes longer, and since I have so much free time I decided to start it." She saved it. "I've been wondering… Who is Fabian's partner?"

I bit back a laugh. After everything that had happened recently, this just seemed like a joke. "You might not find this funny like some people do" – _me, _I thought – "but he's paired with Joy."

"Oh," was all Nina replied. My happiness changed into concern. "No, I'm fine with it, Damian. Really. It's just… a little weird, I guess. First I thought she was dead, then she tried to kill me, and then she saved me from a double-illness. And now her partner for the project is Fabian."

Opening the Internet, something caught both our attention. Nina glanced at me and clicked it. The screen flashed _BREAKING NEWS _before a reporter began. "A fire broke out in southern London today. Many people, including the fire department, suspect arson as the cause. Witnesses have reported two shady-looking characters nearby a day before. The police say one seemed like a teen-aged girl, and the other a man. Detectives are now on the case to solving why these people were there and if the fire had anything to do with them. Everyone is advised to keep a lookout for anybody suspicious."

"Well, at least they don't have anything on the fire I started," I muttered with a twinge of regret.

Nina rested her hand on my shoulder. "You did what you had to do," she comforted. "No one can blame you for that."

"Let's just get this project done. It's due Wednesday."

Fabian's POV

Joy and I finished the rough draft of the report. Now we just need to get the poster and the report's final copy. I said good-bye to her and headed up to Nina's room. She and Damian were just finishing as well. I sensed tension in the room. "Hey," I greeted, poking my head inside. "You busy?"

"Not anymore," Nina answered. I walked over to her. "Damian, remember what I told you."

My roommate nodded. "Still doesn't mean I won't feel remorse," he responded.

"What happened in here?" I asked.

Nina showed me a video from the news. "Damian and I saw it before. He started thinking about the one he caused, and I'm trying to get his mind off it."

"You're too nice," I teased. "Do you think Trudy will let you come for a walk?"

As if I signaled her entrance, Trudy walked in. "Alright, sweetie," she said in a cheerful voice. "Let's check your temperature. It'll be the last time, since you seem so energetic now." After a minute or two, she took out the thermometer. "No fever," she announced.

"May I take Nina for a walk? I think the fresh air will do her some good."

"Not too far from the house," she agreed. "And make sure you're back by supper."

Nina smiled. "Thanks Trudy."

I led her outside. She took my hand and smiled again. "What are you so happy about?" I laughed.

"I'm finally out of bed, aren't I?" she responded. "I couldn't even go down for dinner before, and now I'm outside. It's different after several days in my room." She stopped, turning to face me. "So how was work with Joy?"

"Interesting," I answered. "She's back to her usual nice self, which is strange from what happened."

"I don't sound insecure, do I?"

I pulled her close to me. "No, you sound like Nina," I joked.

She giggled, even though I knew it was faked. "Hey, is that Patricia?" she asked, breaking free of my grip.

Patricia slowed her pace. She was breathing heavily from running. "Guys, Victor is dead."

"What?"

"I guess his old age caught up to him after six months without the elixir," she added.

Nina stiffened. "I still have to go home for Gran's funeral," she whispered.

"I'll go with you if you want," I offered. She looked at me gratefully. "And we'll plan for Victor's funeral after your Gran's."

Patricia nodded agreement. "Can I stay at your house for the night? I really don't feel like trekking all the way back to Anubis."

"Sure. You can stay with Amber and Mara." Nina led the way back to the house. "When are we going to tell them about Victor? They might not care, but still."

Jerome was heading for the kitchen. "Hey, we got the last member of Sibuna," he joked. "Actually, according to Amber, we're supposed to call ourselves Simetra now."

I walked over to help him set the table. "Don't do anything until after supper, okay?" Nina and Patricia nodded, going upstairs. "You'd better not tease me about Patricia," I warned him.

"Nah, mate, not in the mood anymore."

We helped Trudy set the table and waited for the others to arrive. Everyone was sitting except for Amber, Mara, and Patricia. Nina had a look of worry on her face. I reached under the table to rest one hand on her knee. She turned to me, smiling now.

Before we could say anything, there was a thud from upstairs. We all jumped. Nina was the first up the stairs with me on her heels. The others followed quickly.

Their shared room was empty. A small note was left on Amber's bed. We walked over to it but left the paper where it lay; we were frozen with fear.

**I might not get the chance to update tomorrow because my friend is coming over. If she wants to help me with some ideas, I will add another chapter, and maybe start another story. I don't know what category I'll make the new story in, though. Hope you enjoyed Chapter 12!**


	13. The Note of Demands

**I couldn't sleep; it's about 6:30 where I live but by the time this update shows on the site it'll probably be 8:30 (I've been getting writer's block recently) … Anyway, since my friend **_**is **_**coming over later, I decided to get another update in for you guys.**

**Since 2theleftx2 is the only one reviewing, I will stop updating until you reach ****30**** reviews. That was the deal for me to update daily. Sorry.**

**I do not own HOA. (The last names for Damian and Ashley are some of my family's last names, so you could say I own those.)**

No one's POV

The room was silent. Ashley stood next to Damian rigidly, as though she had heard the riddle again. Even Jerome and Alfie were quiet from fear. Everyone turned to look at Nina, thinking she would know what to do. Fabian put his arm around her protectively as she reached for the note.

Inside, it was addressed to all of them in separate sections:

"_Jerome Clarke,_

_I have seen you care a great deal for Mara Jaffrey. It would be a shame if anything happened to her. This might seem out of the ordinary for your foolish brains, but I have a purpose for it. Bring me a disc of the newscast about the fire in London. I can trust you to handle a small task like this._

_None of your foolery or your precious Mara gets hurt!"_

He frowned, anger creeping into his eyes. Nina continued:

"_Alfie Lewis,_

_You are friends with Jerome, yes? Make sure he does exactly what I said. Amber Millington is counting on you."_

Everyone had the same thought: _That was short. _Next was Ashley.

"_Ashley Lord,_

_My, what an interesting name! I have a similar task for you and Nina Martin; wait until she is addressed."_

Ashley gulped.

"_Damian Tice,_

_Not as impressive as your sister, I must say. Well, just like her, you will be sharing tasks."_

With a glance at Fabian, he knew who he would have to work with.

"_Fabian Rutter, _

_You and Damian will bring the Amulet to the clearing in the woods far behind Artemis House. Come with Jerome and Alfie. Noon tomorrow. Make sure nobody else follows you."_

The five of them stared at Nina, curious and afraid for what she might have to do. Fabian tightened his grip, eyes shadowed with concern.

"_Nina Martin,_

_Always watch out for your friends. As much as I know you hate it, I shall say it anyway: _You are the chosen one! _You cannot place your housemates in such grave danger for you._

_You and Ashley will come to the clearing. Midnight tomorrow. No one except for you two. I will not hurt Ms. Millington, Ms. Jaffrey, or Ms. Williamson if you come alone. If Fabian Rutter or Damian Tice – especially those two – follows, all five of you girls will be hurt. In turn, the four boys will be crushed by your injuries. Some may be fatal."_

Nina's POV

It wasn't signed otherwise. I gazed at one worried face to another, finally ending on Fabian. He was staring at the "Some may be fatal" part on my letter. Jerome ripped off his section of the note and tossed it out the window. He still had his angry frown. I noticed Ashley and Damian leaving the room, Alfie tugging on Jerome's arm to follow. Soon Fabian and I were left alone.

"I'm not going to die, Fabes. We're going to do what this person said and go alone. Ashley and I will have each other for backup."

"You don't know who this person is, or if he'll even keep his promise." He sighed, letting me go. "I just don't want to see you in the hospital or… worse…"

I winced. "That won't happen," I echoed, more so to myself than to him.

"We don't know that," he muttered. "This person wants the Amulet, for some odd reason a recording of the newscast, and you and Ashley! What in the world is he planning for you, the chosen one, and Ashley, the reincarnation of Artemis?"

I couldn't help but wince again. "Don't remind me of that," I pleaded, voice growing hoarse.

Trudy called from downstairs: "Is everyone alright?"

"We're fine!" I heard Damian shout back. "We'll be down in a minute."

I knew Jerome, Alfie, Damian, and Ashley were on the stairs by their footsteps. I turned back to Fabian. His eyes were closed as though he was thinking. I forced a smile amidst my growing defeat.

"I know you can get through this, especially with Ashley's help, but…" He reopened his eyes and looked at me. "I don't like this at all."

"Do you like this?" I teased, pressing my lips to his. A smile appeared on his face. I pulled away reluctantly. "I won't let anything bad happen to any of us," I assured him.

"Just make sure you don't let anything bad happen to _you_," he retorted. Laughter glittered in his eyes to show he was joking.

We tried to forget about the demands for the rest of the night. They just kept coming back to haunt us no matter what.

**Nina: Please don't end it there!**

**Ashley: I want to know what happened to our friends.**

**Chey: You'll find out if my readers get 30 reviews. 2theleftx2 gets a shout-out because of those reviews. Thank you!**

**Fabian: You'd better not kill any of us!**

**Damian: Don't you mean, "Better not kill Nina"?**

**Nina: *blushes***

**Fabian: Uh, no, I mean **_**any **_**of us. I don't want people to die.**

**Chey: Would you care if Joy dies?**

***silence***

**Ashley: Ouch. To her readers, **_**review so we can help Patricia, Amber, and Mara! **_**Why are you just sitting there staring? **_**Click the review button till there are at least 30!**_

**Chey: Yeah, and please do it before these people kill me for putting a cliff-hanger!**


	14. No More Protection

**My friend was bugging me today in school for being mean and not updating anymore… plus you did get 29, which is one off from 30…**

**Don't expect this again. The whole daily update thing wasn't working out for me, so I'm going back to the number of reviews.**

**Next chapter: 35 reviews**

**My promise holds strong (read bottom of chapter 4 if you don't understand).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HOA. Never have, probably never will**

Nina's POV

The clock read 11:24 last time I looked at it. I'd rather not think about what would happen in the next few minutes; Ashley is keeping watch on the time. Jerome and Alfie came back around 12:15 earlier, and Fabian and Damian returned about five minutes later. At least they were safe.

I wish I could say the same for me.

Ashley's POV

11:52 – we should probably leave early to get there on time. I walked over to Nina slowly, wishing none of this ever happened. The Amulet was never stolen, I never became a mortal, I never put my new friends in danger… but it already happened and I could never stop it. Damian and I would never have a choice in something like this.

Come to think of it, neither would Nina.

We headed downstairs. Jerome, Alfie, and Damian were in the common room; Fabian was nowhere to be seen. Jerome had a murderous look on his face. Alfie just looked sad. If you compared him to Jerome… yeah, never mind. Damian saw us on the stairs and walked over. He could always hide what he was thinking even in the toughest situations. If we weren't siblings, I would really fall for him.

Nina seemed disappointed, but all of us knew why Fabian wouldn't show. He did not want us to hand over the Amulet in the first place, despite the fact it might save our friends. And now we had to go off to who-knows-where. She glanced at his door before turning away. It would be hard for her too.

"Promise me you'll stay safe," Damian whispered to me.

"I can't do that when I don't know what I'm getting into," I muttered in response. "I'll try, though. Hopefully all five of us girls will come back tonight."

"Good luck," Jerome chimed in, joining us in the entryway. Alfie stayed silent.

"I'm sure we'll need plenty of that," I replied, trying to laugh only to lighten the mood. So I just stopped, knowing what I said was actually very true.

I closed the door behind me and Nina, praying the others wouldn't follow. This was too important to risk _everything _all because they want to keep us safe. They were smart enough not to do that.

We reached the clearing after several minutes. I sneaked a glance at my phone; it was midnight. Clouds covered part of the sky, blocking out the stars. The moon shone brightly against the darker portions of the horizon. I felt a flicker of happiness when I saw it. After all, it was a sacred symbol of mine. Or at least… it _used_ to be.

"I wish I could've say good-bye to Fabian before we left," Nina mumbled.

"That would've been harder on both of you. I think it was best you didn't." The words hurt even me.

"Quit your touching little whispers and come here," someone ordered from the undergrowth in a harsh voice.

We started but did as we were told. Every step closer to that ominous voice cut into me like a knife. _We're safe for now, _I told myself silently. _Soon Amber, Mara, and Patricia will be free, and hopefully Nina and I can bust out of wherever we're going to. _It calmed me down ever so slightly.

"Follow me," he commanded. I could barely see him in the dimming light, thanks to those clouds. "I want to hear nothing but your feet moving behind me. And know that I am not alone."

I felt somebody else's presence behind us. Nina made a sort of gasp, trying to follow orders and not quite succeeding. My nervousness was soon replaced by rage. _No one messes with me and my friends, _I thought, furious.

"Amber!" I heard Nina exclaim when we were thrown into the same room they were. "Where are Patricia and Mara?"

"We got thirsty," Patricia replied, coming out of what looked like a bathroom. "At least he was nice enough to give us a toilet and sink."

"Tap water isn't my first choice," Nina remarked. "I guess I'll have to deal with it."

"Well, considering we're stuck in here!" I snapped.

"Ashley, calm down," Mara said with a worried tone.

I could feel something… sinister… threatening… no, _murderous _about this place. And it was messing with my head. Amber rushed into the bathroom to get water for me, following Nina's orders. Patricia and Mara went on either side of me to prevent me from collapsing. I drank the water Amber handed to me, steadying my nerves as best I could. This was worse than any nightmare I had.

**That's where I'm stopping for now. Hope you enjoyed (or hated; doesn't matter) chapter 14! Reminder: next one will not be added until 35 or more reviews are reached. Sorry for any inconvenience to any readers.**


	15. His Return

**You didn't get 35… Oh well; I seriously needed to update. Here's chapter 15! (BTW, I don't own anything.)**

**Please get 35 reviews for the next one.**

Ashley's POV

We spent the rest of the night in that room. At least all five of us were together and we knew each other was safe. Nina especially kept an eye on me, and if she fell asleep, Patricia or Amber would make sure I was okay. Mara stayed awake no matter what.

At one point Nina started humming the tune to "Endless Night." I thought about the lyrics and realized how much I could relate to the song now. Nina could always relate to Simba because of what happened to her parents and the rest of her family, but now I could, too. I would probably never get to see my home again, my brother or father, or the others… I ignored the last half of the song. It would never get better for me. Even if I did go back, there would always be something to ruin it. That was the way things worked in life.

Something vibrated in my pocket, and I suddenly remembered I had my phone. I did not recognize the ID, but I opened it anyway. _Ash, you must not forget who you are. It can save you and your friends. _Then I heard that little voice in the back of my head saying: _"Find the Amulet…" _I felt the eerie sensation that this place was evil and murderous.

Nina looked over at me from where she sat in the corner. I shoved my phone back into my pocket before she could notice. Between the warnings and the weird feeling, I felt ready to pass out. I couldn't though – not when the others might need my help.

"Are you okay, Ashley?" she asked, getting up and walking over to me.

I put my hand on my forehead, blinking away the blurriness that crept into my eyes. "Yeah," I lied. Unfortunately, my voice shook and proved I was wrong. My head spun; I had to close my eyes for it to stop. Just as soon as it started, all the throbbing stopped. My eyes flew open and instantly fell on Nina. She'd collapsed during my lack of awareness. I reached out a hand and shook her. "Nina?" I asked hopefully, though I knew there was no hope to grasp.

Patricia and Mara were in the same state. As I watched, Amber fell unconscious too. The lights flicked off one by one. When they came back on, a man in dark clothing stood in the shadows of a corner. I did not recognize who he was, but I knew he was the one who brought us here.

"You've been quite the little troublemaker for your friends," he observed in a monotone voice.

"I did nothing to them," I replied just as evenly.

His shoulders shook slightly as he chuckled. "Not the way I see it." Suddenly I had no control over me limbs; I stood there, frozen, as he circled me. "_You_ were the one to have them come here. _You _were the one who found your precious little Amulet again. _You _were supposed to be protected by Damian." The man shook his head with an evil grin. "And _you _were the one who was supposed to protect all your friends."

Anger sparked inside me. "If you do anything to them I swear I'll…"

He cut me off. "Now, now, don't get hasty. Damian's not here, is he? There are a lot of things that could go wrong to all five of you without any protection. You cannot save them if you remain frozen like that, and Damian cannot save you if he is several miles away."

"Want to bet?" a dark voice asked. From behind me, Damian appeared. I was thoroughly surprised. "You didn't think I would leave you here alone, did you?" He shook his head. "Actually, I sensed something was wrong and came here as fast as I could. It took a lot less time than I thought."

The strange man tightened his control over me. My eyes widened in fear. Damian sensed it, his fist clenching as he waged silent war on the other. I felt his power flow into me, soon joined by another, stronger feeling that I knew could only come from the Amulet. I immediately felt myself relaxing as I gained control of myself once more. I raced over to Nina. Even though she usually hid it under her shirt, the locket was showing. It was glowing an ominous red. It glowed more brightly as Amber, Mara, and Patricia began to stir. Nina seemed to fall into a deeper state of unconsciousness.

"Perfect," our warden commented, stretching his arms as if he was breathing in something.

"No!" I shouted, scrambling to my feet. I knew exactly who he was now. This man not only wanted eternal life but the abilities of all the gods – Greek, Egyptian, Roman, Persian – it did not matter to him. "Stop this Zeno!" I shrieked.

The eerie red glow grew stronger until it was almost blinding. A similar light began to engulf Rufus. Only one thing could stop what he had caused.

I needed the Amulet, and fast.

**Ooh cliffy. You readers should probably get up to 35 reviews so you can find out what will happen. (A/N: I didn't tell blackravens4 anything; it was just her guess. Obviously she was correct.) Tell me what you think!**


	16. Will It Be Goodbye?

**OMG will new people review please? I do get emails when you add me on story alert or faves, and I'm grateful for your love of my stories, but I would like more reviews.**

**Thank you to all my readers! If I owned HOA, there would be a season 2 by now. It might or might not have to do with this story… Oh, wait, I don't own it. Dang it!**

**Next chapter: 40 reviews please!**

Nina's POV

All I saw were the dark clouds from my second nightmare. There were no images displayed on them, but the lightning flashed from time to time. I felt oddly at peace, as though this was where I was supposed to stay until it was my turn to go. The funerals for both Gran and Victor were in a week or two, but I sensed my time was getting nearer. And I was ready for it whether I liked it or not. It was an involuntary sense.

Patricia's POV

No. No! Rufus couldn't have survived! Victor should've lasted longer without his elixir than Zeno. One look told me that Mara felt the same. Just like the night of prom, Amber had a frightened, apologetic expression on her face. In Fabian's place, I was ready to snap at her if she started saying random things.

Fabian's POV

I know something went wrong. I knew it when Damian raced out of the house. The feeling's been getting stronger the sun rises more and more without their return. Alfie sat on the couch, staring at Jerome as he paced with a look of pure fury crossed his face. They had nothing more to be worried about; Amber and Mara would be safe. I knew that fact.

What I didn't know was whether or not Nina would make it out alive.

Damian's POV

I glanced over at Ash. She abruptly jumped to her feet from where she had been crouching over Nina. Before I knew it, she had Rufus pinned to the wall. Anger was etched on her face and glittered fiercely in her eyes. I noticed how his hand slipped behind his back. Something glinted as he pulled it out of his pocket.

"Ash, look out!" I yelled, but it was too late. She had crumpled to the floor. Rufus seemed even more pleased with himself. I would've pushed him back to the wall, but now I knew he just wanted more life to flow into him. "You are going to regret that," I said through gritted teeth.

"You know I can always do away with you when I have this." He held up the dull knife. It was meant for draining life forces, not stabbing people. When you touched it to someone, however, it was like you stabbed them. "I could kill you and the rest of these girls. You already know Nina won't make it without the tiny thing you call an Amulet. And now Ashley is stuck to the same fate as well." He grinned like a crazy evil mastermind. Oh, wait – he _was _one.

When Rufus left to rest (stealing others' lives comes at a price), I whipped out my phone to call Fabian.

"Damian, what is it?" his worried voice asked as soon as he picked up.

"Long story short, Nina's unconscious, Ashley just passed out, and Rufus is back!" I shouted into the phone.

"_What _did you say?"Fabian sounded furious. Concern edged into his tone, but just barely made it through the rage.

"Just get here quickly. I need to find the Amulet, and the girls have to distract Rufus for me to do that. Then I need someone to watch out for Nina and Ash." I glanced at Mara, Patricia, and Amber to make sure they heard me. They got up the courage to walk over to the door and open it. I thought they would never be able to do that when Rufus was so "dangerous." I went back to talking. "Fabian, you have to come alone. Jerome and Alfie can't know about this, okay?"

"You have my word," he vowed before hanging up.

I slipped my phone back into my pocket. Crouching over Ashley, I sensed her heart rate and breathing slowing with each passing second. I checked Nina, who was in a worse state than Ash. I really needed to find the Amulet. Rufus would be getting stronger in whatever room he went to while they grew weaker.

The girls provided the perfect distraction. I was sure it would last several hours, giving me enough time to find the Amulet. The one thing that limited my chance was the fact that the other two were slowly dying. When Fabian showed up about twenty minutes later, I raced out of the room to find the sapphire.

One thought was going through my mind: _Where the hell is it?_

**Good thing this is rated T, huh? Anyway, I hope you all get 40 reviews so you can find out what happens. I know this chapter was kind of short. I already have the next one planned out, but I need the reviews as inspiration to update!**


	17. Don't Go

**This was my first story on here and now my third story has the same # of reviews as it… that's kinda sad…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Next chapter: I'll go easy so… still 40 please.**

Ashley's POV

This place was in Nina's second dream. I know because she told me. The dark clouds were only illuminated by the jagged red lightning. I could see her beside me, but I was invisible to her. So was the wall that depicted Damian crouching over us, then looking for the Amulet, and then checking us again. Fabian showed up and instantly went over to Nina's limp body. I turned my attention back to my brother, feeling more and more energy be sapped from me.

Nina's POV

I could sense Ashley's presence, even if I couldn't see her. I heard Fabian's voice pleading, "Don't leave me, Nina," in reality. From the way I was feeling, I would never get to be with him again. Rufus had stolen too much of my life to ever regain.

Somehow… somehow I was ready to die.

There was only one person who I would be able to call family. Fabian Rutter. He was all I had left to hang on to. But I could never risk my bad luck with death and risk his life just for my happiness. In the end, I would be upset with my choice anyway.

Damian's POV

I finally found the Amulet. It was in a room next to Rufus's. He had it in a glass case (classic), but did he really expect me _not_ to break it? Idiot.

I raced over to Ashley with the gemstone in hand. I needed more power to save Nina, so I had to rescue Ash first. I held the necklace over her chest, wincing at the sting it brought to my hand. Her breathing grew deeper and regulated itself after several minutes. I leaned back on my heels, standing up.

"Damian?" she asked weakly. "W-what… did you do?"

Presenting the Amulet, I answered, "Healed you."

"How about Nina?" snapped Fabian from a few feet away. He looked extremely nervous and concerned. I helped Ashley up and walked over. "Whatever you just did, do it again, and quick!" he ordered, fear rising in his voice.

I could barely get her pulse when I checked. There seemed to be one shallow breath of air each minute. Fabian's urgent behavior spread to me quickly. Ashley shifted from one knee to the other, trying her best to get comfortable on the hard floor. Her dark brown eyes glittered with worry. Underneath it, something else was hidden. I stared at her and placed the Amulet on Nina's forehead, wrapping the chain around her neck carefully. The ceremony was different for different people.

"Fabian, I need you to get into the same state as her. It might seem weird, but it'll help us a lot." Ashley took Nina's hand in hers, remembering what she saw. "She's ready to leave us, but I heard that she thought _you _were the only one who could ever make her stay. And she's right."

Fabian's POV **(sorry for switching so quickly)**

If I had a choice, I would never go back to that room. But when Nina's involved, that's a whole other matter. I would anything for her in a heartbeat – which is all that seemed to be left.

"Hurry up!" Damian snapped. "The girls can't distract Rufus for too long!"

I closed my eyes, thinking: _Nina, please let me see what you see. _The familiar gust of wind brought me back to the center of her newest torment. "Nina!" I exclaimed when I saw her.

"Fabian," she greeted in an even tone. She looked somewhere into the distance at a place I couldn't see. "They're waiting for me. They want me to join them even if it means leaving all of you… and they know I'm ready to do exactly that."

"No, you're not," I argued. "You know you can come back with me, especially now that Damian and Ashley are trying to heal you. You don't want to leave us."

"Fabes, don't you get it? I have no one in this life. Rufus might actually be doing me a favor by killing me. It'll send me to where my entire family lives now. It'll make me happy again."

Tears began to well up in my eyes. "Nina, please, come back," I begged. "What about all your friends?" I lowered my voice. "What about me?"

She finally turned to face me. "My friends don't compare to my family," she replied sadly. "And you…"

"If you say I don't either…" I began, but she cut me off.

"No," she said. "You will always be important to me. I will always love you, no matter where I am."

"Not enough to stay," I murmured.

"Only my soul lives on. My body has had too much energy taken from it; it can't keep me alive for long, even if I went back." She shuddered. "I need to be happy wherever I'm going. If I stay, that means I need to wait even longer to see my family again, and you might be at risk for dying. If I go, I'll be with my family, but I'll be away from you." She sighed. "I guess I really don't know what to do."

"Will you let me decide for you?" I queried hopefully.

She giggled slightly, shaking her head. "This is my choice and mine alone."

Suddenly I was back in the "prison cell" with Damian and Ashley. I looked at Nina regretfully. "Don't…" I whispered. I reached out with one hand to touch hers, shielding my face with my other arm. "Please don't go that way."

**Will Nina die? What will happen with Fabian if she leaves? What about the rest of the mystery? (Yes, there's more.) I guess you have to get 40 reviews to find out, huh? *mischievous grin***


	18. Escaping

**You got 40! Congrats! Here's your chapter.**

**(Wait! Disclaimer: I own nothing on original HOA.)**

Nina's POV

I weighed the two options in my head again. One: Die here and now and join my family again, or two: Live until it truly is my time and stay with Fabian. It was a hard choice because of the love for my family and the love for Fabian. I would go anywhere and do anything for all of them.

"_When loved ones die, that love is not lost. Instead, it is reborn in the form of new love." _I heard an eerie voice whispering in my ear. _"Everything has its place, and everything is connected."_

I then knew what to choose. I picked the latter.

Fabian was holding my hand when I woke up. I was weak from everything that had happened, but I was alive. I _chose_ to be alive. Damian and Ashley were talking quietly in a corner away from us. A tiny smile appeared on my face. They were my family, too. So were Amber, Patricia, Mara, Jerome, and Alfie. Every one of my friends was part of my family now. Not literally, of course, but… I loved them all the same.

When I entwined my fingers with his, Fabian looked up sharply. "Nina!" he exclaimed, relieved. "I thought you decided to go with your family."

I struggled to sit up. He helped me and let me lean on his shoulder for support. "I could never leave you," I whispered to his ear.

Ashley joined us. "How you feeling, Nins?" she asked.

"A little sore, but I'm fine," I answered.

Damian stiffened. "They're coming," he warned. Sure enough, Amber, Patricia, and Mara raced in. Damian pushed them behind him, blocking them. Rufus soon followed. "You're too late," he announced in an ominous tone.

Rufus' eyes fell on me. I glared at him in return. "No!" He stumbled back against the wall. "I had an eternity… You brats stole it from me!"

"More like took back what we deserved," Ashley shot back, standing beside Damian. "Face it – you want immortality so badly you'll stop at nothing to get it. We want our lives so badly we'll stop at nothing to defend ourselves and each other. You will _never _win."

Newfound confidence sparked inside the other girls. Amber stepped forward. "Do you know how many times we could sue you and have you locked up for every last thing that you did?" For once, she made sense. (Sorry, Ambs, but you're still my BBF.)

"You held me hostage," Patricia began, "_twice_."

"You nearly killed six Anubis residents last term," Mara continued. "And you just added two Artemis residents this term."

"Breaking and entering," Ashley added. "Into this shack, into the Anubis House last term, and into the school on the night of prom and the play."

"Theft of a precious sapphire gemstone," Damian chimed in.

I was amazed at my friends. So was Rufus. "Kidnapping three people, one of them twice as previously stated," Fabian reported.

Another thought sprang into my head. "You were the one who set the fire!" I accused. "You were the arsonist."

The others glanced between me and Rufus. Confusion was etched on their faces. I continued to glare at him. "Smart girl," Zeno remarked with a hint of a threat in his voice. "Did you guess I would ever steal your life?"

Fabian's grip tightened on me, and the rest crowded around me protectively. "If you touch her…" Fabian began angrily.

"Why would I want that?" Zeno interrupted. "Why on Earth would I ever think about hurting poor, pathetic Nina Martin?"

"Shut it," Damian ordered swiftly. "You are in no position to be using taunts." He moved to block the door so fast he was a blur. "Now, are you sure you don't want to turn yourself in right here and now?" he questioned.

Jerome's voice sounded from outside. "Are you all in there?" he called.

"In here!" Mara called back.

Damian stood aside as several men in uniforms walked into the room, followed by Jerome and Alfie. I breathed a sigh of relief when Rufus was led away. "Is everyone alright?" the only woman in her squad asked.

My housemates all looked to me and Ashley. "We're fine," I answered with a nod. "Thank you."

Several officers escorted us to the house. Fabian walked next to me the entire time, never letting me trail behind. I kept up pretty well for what I had just gone through. Ashley stayed at the front with Damian, Amber, and Alfie. Jerome, Patricia, and Mara walked together. They left me with Fabian at the back. I smiled slightly. Fabian looked at me with a quizzical expression. Shaking my head as a signal to drop it, I thanked the police again and headed into the shelter of the house.

Trudy wrapped us each in a bear hug. "Oh, what happened to you all?" she asked when she finished.

"You can tell her. We're going to bring Nina and Ashley upstairs." Damian ushered us up the steps. Fabian led me over to my bed. "I'm sure she'll only let one of us stay with them tonight, and I know you'll want to be that one. I'll see you later, okay?" Damian left, giving the Amulet to Ashley first.

"He needs rest, too," Ashley observed, her fingers playing with the chain carefully and tracing its gold outline.

"I also have a feeling all the couples will want to stay together tonight," Fabian commented. "It would leave you with Damian and me with Nina."

"Considering Patricia should really go home," Ashley responded. "I'm not trying to get rid of her, but she should."

"Agreed," Fabian said. "May I speak to Nina alone?"

Ashley left and headed for his and Damian's room. I looked up at Fabian, my head cushioned by pillows. "Will this be good or bad?"

"Good," he answered. "You've had too many bad things happen lately, so why would I add to it?"

"O-kay. What's up?"

"You had me really scared, you know that? I thought you were going with your family. Seriously leaving me behind for good."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Like I said, I would never leave you," I murmured.

It was only six forty-two, but with all the recent events, everybody needed their sleep. I rested my head on Fabian's chest while he absentmindedly stroked my hair. Closing my eyes, I welcomed the dark void of sleep.

**That seems like a good ending to lots of action. Will you readers get 45 reviews for my next chapter? Thanks.**

**P.S. – I'm not sure if I will make a sequel to this once it's done. Any comments?**


	19. Out of the Ordinary

**One short, but I don't care about **_**one! **_**Thanks to all my readers and especially my reviewers! The reviews give me inspiration to write, actually… considering I either make these up in school first and then update or come up with them on the spot… Eh, it doesn't matter.**

**Does anybody want to give me the rights to HOA? I'd give you season 2 if I had them, but I don't.**

Nina's POV

I awoke at midnight exactly. The only thing that woke me up was when I recalled that Fabian had something he wanted to tell me. It would have to wait now; he was sleeping too. A smile crossed my face. His arms were still curled around me protectively. My smile vanished abruptly when I was thrown back into the flames.

But this time, that was all they were – flames.

A crippled god stood before me, his limbs touching the fire without getting burned. I stared at him in awe. "Nina Martin, chosen one for the Egyptian god Anubis, chosen helper to the Greek Olympians to find their Amulet," he greeted. "Proved yourself valuable by seeking the interested of a Rufus Zeno. In love with Fabian Rutter. Owner of the horse Wind Song." He paused. "I have heard much about you. You think flames can destroy you, but they will eventually help you."

"And who are you?" I asked cautiously.

He chuckled slightly. "Greek Olympian of metalworking, stonemasonry, sculpture, volcanism, and most importantly, fire. Smith of the gods, partially because I am crippled. Friend to twins Artemis and Apollo." I gave him a puzzled look. "I am known as Hephaestus."

"Thank you," I replied, less bewildered since I knew who he was. "How do you know so much about me?"

"We are the gods," he answered simply, like I should have known that. "We send prophecies and weather patterns. We defend our people the way we should."

"Uh-huh." Honestly, he was just confusing me more.

"That is not why I came here. I came to tell you that fire is not your enemy, but your ally instead. Use it wisely." With that, the entire dream faded. Only a single flame remained until it blew out.

It only felt like a few minutes in the dream, but when I woke up once more, I had sunlight pouring into my face. My back was to Fabian; I carefully rolled over so I could face him. I was almost startled to see he was awake as well – almost, but not quite.

"Morning," he whispered. "It's not even seven yet, so we have to be quiet."

I glanced at the clock. The weak rays of autumn sunlight cast a glare on it, but I could see 6:51 in blue-green numbers. Fabian tucked a strand of dirty-blond-to-light-brown hair behind my ear. A sudden sense of belonging surged through me, and a tiny smile made its way onto my face. I finally knew where I was supposed to be and who I was supposed to stay with. Fabian _was _my family, just like Gran and Mom and all the others.

"You figure something out?" he asked with a laugh.

"I know where I want to be," I answered. He gave me a fake worried, half-curious expression. I smiled again. "I want to stay here, with you."

A hint of blush tinged his cheeks, as usual. "Nina, you know we leave for Athens tomorrow, right?"

I rolled my eyes as a new memory popped into my mind. "Yeah, Amber helped me pack," I explained with a note of sarcasm in my voice.

"Let me guess… You put clothes in, she took some out and replaced them, and you both argued for a few minutes."

I nodded sheepishly. "That says it all," I replied.

"Remember how I wanted to ask you something yesterday?" he added. I nodded again. "Well, I've decided to wait until we're in Athens to ask. For one thing, Amber won't press us for details for a while. And for another, I really want to make this special."

"No new mysteries, right?" I checked.

Fabian grinned and shook his head. He took my laptop from the bedside table, now bored, and pulled up iCarly. I had told him it was (and is) my favorite website whenever I was bored or just wanted a good laugh. We watched the video clips for two hours before we heard the other getting up. I pecked him on the cheek as he left. I was happy.

Until I saw a girl around my age and height. She repeated the chant, causing my head to experience excruciating pain. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Flames, a storm, and fierce wind cut through my thoughts. I fell back onto my bed once it was all over. A note was left in its place. Three words were scrawled on its surface:

_One of us._

**It seems like a cliffy and yet it doesn't. Oh well. This was kind of a filler to lead into more of the Artemis House mystery. Spoiler Alert: Only Nina heard and felt those things. Not even Damian and Ashley did. **

**Will 50 reviews work for all of you? Thanks!**


	20. Mystery in Athens

**Fabian: Chey does not own HOA.**

**Damian: Where is she?**

**Alfie: Why are you two freaking out?**

**Jerome: Let me guess. Nina and Ashley are gone, and now Chey won't turn up. Geez, chill. **

**Mara: Oh, let them worry.**

**Amber: Come on, you two. We have better things to do than interrogate them.**

***Once they all leave* Chey: Sorry I was checking something else really quickly… only it wasn't as fast as I wanted. Did I miss anything?**

**Fabian: The disclaimer.**

**(Really wanted to do that again :D) Here's your chapter!**

No one's POV

Fabian was with Damian and Ashley in their room. They were discussing the possibility for Rufus to get out somehow and get in touch with Joy, who they were guessing was his colleague in all this. Amber was fussing over her hair while Mara sat idly next to her, offering advice and being rejected. Alfie and Jerome were scheming about their next prank. Trudy was making sure Nina's and Fabian's bags were near the door, ready for tomorrow.

Everything seemed normal.

One room remained silent. Nina stared at the paper. She held it up to the light, seeing more letters appear. She watched as three more words formed underneath the others. _We are one_. Bewilderment grew inside her.

Fabian's POV

I walked upstairs to find Nina's room utterly silent. I knocked, slowly opening the door. "Are you alright?" I queried.

"I'm fine," she answered with a sigh. "This is just confusing me."

"What does it say?" I sat down beside her. She handed me the paper. "One of us. We are one." Immediately, I was befuddled.

"_Hearts of gold and minds of pure," _someone chanted. Nina slumped against the wall behind her. I could tell she did not hear the rest: _"Through body and mind only one is blind; it will be yours to hold from two hearts of gold." _I tilted my head slightly out of curiosity.

"What happened, Fabes?" she whispered.

"I think I heard something else." I repeated it to her. "Could it mean something?"

"Once, I thought I heard something similar to the note. _The one involved is not one who should; find the connections between all_." I wondered how it could relate to what I just heard. "I don't know, but maybe it does!" she half-shouted, even though I had not said it aloud.

"Great, another mystery," I commented. "I know I said I wanted one before, but I didn't mean one as confusing as this. It's worse than the quest last term."

"I might know what this means." She grasped the note tightly with one hand. "_One of us_ who got involved wasn't originally meant to, but now _we are all one_."

We both understood now. When she set the paper down on her bedside table, it vanished like mist in sunshine. I stood up, holding out my hand to her. She took it with suspicion glinting in her eyes. A sly smile crossed my face as I picked her up and spun her around, repeating myself from the year before: "You genius, genius, _genius _girl!"

Nina laughed when I put her down again. "You're back on that?" she teased. I grinned. "When does our plane leave tomorrow?"

"Early, so we should probably get some rest. Trudy said you can stay in my room tonight and Damian can stay in here. This way we don't disturb the others when we leave."

We ate supper earlier than the rest. I set up my makeshift bed, even though Nina and I both knew I'd probably end up next to her instead. New mysteries meant new threats and, in this case, new nightmares. _I'll always love you, _I thought. _And I will _never _let anything happen to you. _She twirled a strand of hair between her fingers, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Fabian, what do you think will happen with Rufus?" she questioned quietly.

"He'll be locked up for good and we'll never have to worry about him again," I told her confidently. _Hopefully, _I added to myself.

"I know you don't believe that," she responded. "What's wrong?"

"Damian said he has one of those 'feelings,' and Ashley agrees with him. We are all worried that Rufus will somehow break out and come here to get you. Then we decided to protect you no matter what." I kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Nins. Don't ever forget that."

"I won't. I love you too."

The next day; Nina's POV

As I waved goodbye to my friends at the entrance of the gate, I could have sworn I saw a man in all black clothing sneaking around behind them. I turned back to Fabian, more confused than ever. He saw my expression of defeat and squeezed my hand reassuringly. Thanks to the school funding, we got seats in first class. I sat down in the window seat. Fabian looked at me worriedly.

"I didn't get a good sleep last night," I improvised.

"Oh, really?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No," I admitted with a resigned sigh. "I thought I saw Zeno in the airport. It was probably just my imagination, though." Fabian tensed visibly. "Hey, you're here to keep me safe, aren't you?"

"Sometimes you may be too smart for your own good," he laughed. "I will do whatever it takes to protect you, you know," he promised.

I smiled. "Believe me, I know."

After several hours on the plane, we landed in Greece. Fabian and I checked into our hotel. In order to pay for every meal and special guest accommodations, we had to share a room. Mr. Sweet had consulted Trudy first, and they both agreed to let us. Apparently they trusted. _Trust wasn't an issue, _I thought to myself amidst the memory.

I stood on the balcony and looked out at the Parthenon. Fabian joined me, wrapping one arm around my waist. I flashed him a grin before pulling away. Soon I was on one of the beds with him on top of me. He rolled onto his back, hugging me close. We fell asleep like that, him holding me close and my head on his chest.

**Don't worry; I have a lot planned for their trip to Athens. It's nothing bad, I promise. Mostly it has to do with the mystery. I'd like at least 50 reviews for the next update. Thank you again everyone.**


	21. Winter's Clues

**Special thanks to 2theleftx2 and tlkin2much for their awesome stories and reviews. And as usual, thank you to all my readers/reviewers.**

**How many times am I supposed to disclaim the fact I don't own HOA? You know what, don't answer that please.**

Ashley's POV

"Something's going to go wrong, I know it," I muttered, pacing in circles in my room.

Damian looked at me curiously. "And how do you know?" he asked.

"Is that a rhetorical question? Almost everybody in this house gets 'feelings' that let us know something will happen soon!" I stopped long enough to give him a warning stare. The feeling haunted me badly. "Make it stop!" I exclaimed after several moments of silence.

"Yeah, I can't do that," he replied.

I flopped down on my bed in defeat. "If Nina gets in trouble, she and Fabian are doomed," I told him. "We won't be there to help."

"Yes, but the other gods will be," he reminded me. "They rule Greece and have as much a say in this as we do. If they do encounter something, they have each other and many others they can't see."

"Will you ever stop being so smart?" I questioned. "Seriously, it seems you and Fabian are right all the time. No wonder Nina and I are sometimes annoyed with you two." He rolled his eyes. I laughed. "Please tell me you really didn't believe me."

"It's hard to believe your lies when I know you so well," he answered.

I grinned. A scream ripped through the house. "Sounds like Jerome and Alfie got Amber," I remarked. I heard Mara going downstairs. "We should probably see to it that they don't kill each other."

Damian led the way downstairs. I pulled Amber away from the pranksters before she could do anything. Mara helped me. Damian, Jerome, and Alfie walked into their room. I headed for Damian's. There was something off about him that I couldn't quite place.

Amber's POV

I'm going to kill those two for ruining my new outfit. Mara said she would help me since she knows Jerome's plans now. He always let her in on something, and yet she didn't warn me of their newest prank? I won't punish her, though. But Alfie and Jerome are certainly going to get it!

Nina's POV

If it's noon here, it must be ten at home. I waited patiently for room service to bring up our lunch, flipping through the channels on TV. Fabian closed the door to the balcony. Perfect timing – a knock came on the door. He went over to open it. The smell of freshly cooked food made me get up.

"A week in Athens, a week in America, and then a day at a funeral home," Fabian commented. "This is going to be an interesting month."

"Too bad both funerals had to wait so long," I responded. "Thanks to Zeno and Joy's real family." Surprisingly, there was no threat of tears. I smiled at this.

When we finished, Fabian went downstairs to the vending machine for a less-expensive dessert. I stared out from the balcony again. A folded note rested on the edge of one of the beds when I headed back inside. I picked it up and read: _"Heed close the words of all the Greek tales; seek out the hawk's claw and icy white scales. Likewise the snowflakes and icicles too, then find the owl to tell you who's who._" I stared at the new riddle.

"One step forward, three steps back," I recalled from last year. I shook my head, placing the note on top of my suitcase.

"What did I miss now?" Fabian asked, handing me a bag of mini chocolate-covered pretzels. I sighed and pointed at the yellowish paper. He took it. "Do you really think it would chase us all the way to Athens?" Another thought popped into my mind, and I winced. "Don't you dare think about Rufus," he ordered.

"Perfect guess," I replied. "I just can't help it."

"He's locked away. _In England_. He can't hurt you." I lay down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling with a sigh. "Nina, you know we're all here to help. Me more than others, I suppose, but still. We won't let anything or anyone hurt you."

"He can break out and find me. When Ashley called earlier, she sounded a little tense and a lot worried. I think she's got one of those feelings we all hate." I shuddered slightly.

Fabian wrapped his arms around me protectively. "When will I ever let him get to you?" he whispered to my ear.

I felt a chill go down my back. "Never," I whispered in reply.

He gave me a half-smile. "Exactly," he confirmed. "So will you please stop being worried and enjoy Athens?"

"You mean enjoy the new riddle we have to solve?" I laughed. Compared to everything else, a mystery was heaven. _Provided Rufus doesn't come back,_I told myself silently. I pushed the thought away. "Find a forest that glistens with icicle frost," I mumbled, hearing an eerie voice and repeating what it said.

"I assume that's where we have to go to find the icicles," Fabian guessed. He held out his hand to me. I took it and stood up. "Want to go now or later?"

"Definitely now," I answered. I knew there was a forest out behind the Acropolis, and we would look there first. _In the woods are the snowflakes you seek_. It made sense that the snowflakes and icicles would be together. "Fabian," I murmured.

"Yeah, Nins?"

"Be on the lookout for two things: the icicles and snowflakes," I told him.

After an hour of searching, we came up empty-handed. I suddenly saw a flash on one of the trees and walked over to it. _Where the forest glistens with icicle frost. _I reached out a hand, feeling the chill of a December winter day. There was a small pendant, much smaller than Damian's sapphire one. The charm was in the shape of several icicles. Fabian walked past me, presenting another charm, this one of a few snowflakes.

"Now we need 'icy-white scales' and 'hawk's claw.' The claw should be something interesting." I followed him back to the hotel. My happiness quickly faded.

In the lobby, I saw…

**I just had to do a cliffy again! ;) Who do you think she saw? 55 reviews for my next chapter, please.**


	22. Suicidal Thoughts

**I don't own HOA.**

Nina's POV

Fear coursed through me, and I stopped in my tracks. The man stared right at me, his eyes betraying utter hatred. I glared back; I hated him just as much. Only when he turned away did I remember I had the Amulet in the room – and now a few other relics he might need.

I met Fabian by the elevators, trying to push away the thoughts that flooded my mind. He instantly picked up on my tension. "Nina, what's wrong?"

"Let's just get up to our room," I replied swiftly, all in one quick breath.

When we were finally in the room, I emitted a sigh of relief. Fabian looked at me curiously. "Now will you tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"I'll give you three guesses. Here's a hint: He tried to destroy us many a time."

"Has the initials RZ?" Fabian assumed. I stiffened even more. He pulled me into a reassuring embrace. "I would never let Zeno get to you," he promised. "You're too important to me to see that."

"I know," I whispered. I broke out of his tight grip before he squeezed me to death (I almost laughed). "Fabes, I'm not going anywhere right now. You don't have to get too protective just yet." He rolled his eyes. "Okay, yes, I always get into some kind of trouble. I get out of it, though, don't I?"

"Not all the time," he argued.

My phone rang and signaled a text from Damian. This time I didn't read it aloud. _Long story short, Ash is sick and we don't know what's wrong with her. Please do not ask what the long version is. :/ ~Damian. _I stared at it worriedly. Another one soon followed it. _BTW, we're at the hospital with Trudy. The others in the waiting room. Hope you're OK. ~Damian. _This definitely did not sound good. I had not noticed silent tears were dripping down my face until Fabian wiped them away with his finger. Any friend I would die for (and being the chosen one might mean that eventually; I'm hoping it doesn't), but Ashley had started to feel like family to me. Maybe even more so than Fabian.

"Nina?" he questioned. "What happened?" My gaze flicked from the phone to him, but I stayed silent. He sighed. "What happened?" he repeated firmly.

I couldn't answer, so I just handed him the phone. I walked out onto the balcony. One for the fresh air, two for the space between me and the door. If I didn't have so much control right now, I would probably run out the door and hop on a plane back to England… which I simply couldn't do.

Fabian joined me, resting his elbows against the gold-brown-painted railing. He gazed at the Parthenon. "What do you want to do?" he inquired. His voice was so quiet I barely heard it. When I remained silent, he glanced sideways at me. "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," I hissed through gritted teeth. "Rufus broke out just like I feared he would. Ashley is sick with something the hospital has no idea what and on top of that probably no cure for. Gran is dead." That's the first time I've said that in a few weeks. "Every time I hear the chant, something feels like it's shooting at me from the inside. All my friends were nearly killed because of me." I sighed. "I never should have come back."

"No! Don't talk like that. The hospital probably just hasn't gotten the results back of the tests they took. Rufus is a maniac in general. Your Gran died peacefully. The chant is something you might need to get used to. And–"

I swiftly rounded on him, my hands gripping the railing tightly as a precaution. "Do you even remember what followed the chant? _Hearts of gold, minds of pure, your souls will save ours! _When Joy showed up, she even said I could die. Who do you think could the other souls belong to? Not the Prime Minister of Canada!"

"Nina…" he began, but it was evident that he could not finish.

"So far I almost died twice this year, but I had a choice to come back. I did since I wanted to be with all my friends and protect them if need be." I shook my head angrily. "One of those times I should've said no."

"Nina, stop doing this to yourself. By thinking these things, you're making it all worse than it really is. I've always promised I won't let anything happen to you, and I meant it. I still mean it. Every time you did get in trouble, I was with you, right? And if I wasn't, I still showed up. All our housemates would take your fate if they had a chance, and I know you would do the same for them. You _do _have family left. Blood relatives aren't the only ones; close friends are, too."

"Whatever." The word almost sounded like a growl.

"Remember how I wanted to tell you… or ask you… something? I haven't yet, have I?"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Curiosity was only a tiny spark and nothing more. "Then tell me, or ask me, or whatever it is you want to do!" I snapped.

The only problem was, when he turned to go back inside, someone was blocking our path. And suddenly my fear rushed back.

**I'm getting good at cliffhangers, huh? :P I'm happy about that.**

**OK, I'm kind of upset with this story. I'm working really hard on it, and it was my very first story on here, and yet my newest stories have more reviews? Maybe I should stop with it… And stop the frustration it brings. (Oh my God I'm turning into Nina. Well, almost.)**


	23. Another Confrontation

**Sheecid, Damian and Ashley are the characters in my story. This isn't Anubis House anymore; it's Artemis.**

**Thank you to my good friends 2theleftx2 and blackravens4. Add skyrunner19 in there as well. I won't stop… yet. (And I still own nothing.)**

**To those who think the last chapter was somewhat predictable… it wasn't. I have other people I can add besides Rufus. But good guesses!**

Fabian's POV

Perfect. The one person I would never want to see again, especially at this very moment, blocked our way back inside the room. Glaring at Nina and looking at me in pity… it made me sick. _She _made me sick.

"What do you want, Joy?" I demanded. I was about to take a step forward when I felt hands grab my arms and hold me in place. I glanced sideways at the two new arrivals. "Oh, so you brought Grace and Hope as backup?" I hated how she had the same name as my sister. It was a somewhat common name, but still.

Joy motioned for Hope to keep Nina away from her and for Grace to let me go. I hated that even more. She did not deserve a name as great as my sister's.

"Let me go!" Nina ordered, struggling in Hope's tight grip. I noticed the tips of her fingers going violet-red from the cut-off blood circulation. She winced.

"Nins, stop," I pleaded. I turned back to Joy. "What do you want?" I repeated.

"Oh, we both know what I want," she answered coolly. Little did she know I was edging closer and closer to the door, a fist slowly forming behind my back.

Hope suddenly darted away from Nina, shaking her hands. "She burned me!"

I looked at Nina. Anger now glittered in her eyes. The depths seemed to glow with the same orange as the fire she had suddenly created. She could control it. Grace and Hope hightailed it off the balcony, pushing Joy closer to a flame. Nina stretched out her hand in a motion for it to flicker forward. Joy stepped back in fear.

"Since we're in Greece, I would tell you to go to the Underworld… but I wouldn't put Hades through that kind of misery." Something just came over Nina and erased any prior thoughts that she was not good enough. "I know! Why don't you become the wood for Hephaestus to burn in his forge? It would be the least I can do as a thank-you to him for my new power. And what I can do to get back at you for every last thing you and your family caused." She glanced at me. "Yes, I can burn even a ghost now."

"I… I–" Joy stammered, looking uncertain.

Nina lowered her hand. "I won't kill you now, because it would ruin my vacation. But consider yourself warned."

Joy's eyes widened. "Even after taking away the diseases from you, you decide to treat me like this. I'm glad Rufus healed them!"

By the time she turned to leave, I was blocking _her_. "Not so fast," I ordered. "Tell us everything you know about Rufus and his plans." When she seemed about to argue, I nodded toward Nina. "Or you know what will happen."

She seemed amazed by our sudden change in behavior. To be honest, it wasn't sudden. In my mind, it was more like a dormant volcano becoming active – the eruption may not be expected by some, but others know it will. I knew we both had it in us, just waiting for that final shove over the edge to show it.

"Rufus wants immortality and access to the world of the gods. I helped him because he helped me get rid of that combo-sickness." The words came out so fast I could barely keep up. Then she slowed down ominously. "I did manage to get something he needs, though." She held up the Amulet.

"Give it, Joy," Nina commanded, reaching out her hand again. This time Joy did not flinch whatsoever.

"_What _is going on here?" a female voice boomed behind us.

I turned to see someone I never thought I would in my entire life.

**It was a somewhat short chapter today, but it's been a long day for me and I need to stop thinking about tons of stuff (including stories). And a spoiler: The newcomer will help Fabian and Nina. That's all I'm saying for now. Until the next chapter (and 65 reviews probably)!**


	24. Beginning and Ending

**Solo auditions (for a chorus song) are tomorrow! Please wish me good luck!**

**The only bad guys I have in this story are Rufus and Joy, for those who are wondering. This is a normal story, too, not a crossover.**

**I own nothing on HOA. Next chapter: still 65 reviews please.**

Damian's POV

"What do you mean you don't know?" Trudy inquired without her usual cheerful tone. But then again, why would she be cheerful? Ashley was hospitalized!

"The test results all came up blank," the doctor repeated patiently.

I gave him a blank stare. They wanted to keep her in the hospital and run a few more tests until they came up with a result. I was not about to let her be a test rat for a new experiment: _"A new disease infiltration!" _Although, I wasn't about to say that aloud, either. Not where these people are concerned. _They think I'm worried about my poor, sick friend, _I scoffed silently. Little did they know what I had in mind…

Joy's POV

Throughout this entire conversation, I've been thinking: _He didn't heal me; he only slowed my process of dying. _I now stared wide-eyed at the woman behind Fabes and Nina. She had the essence of a goddess, as well as someone who wants their treasure back. And here I was, holding the Amulet of the Olympians, ready to return to Rufus.

Nina looked stunned. "Four gods in the course of three and a half months," she muttered, awe filling her voice.

"The chosen one has a right to give this command, as the Amulet does not belong to you, Joy," Athena announced on an authoritive tone. Yes, I said Athena – the Greek goddess of wisdom, warfare, justice, strategy, and skill. A very powerful figure, I might add.

Here's the thing: Rufus knew how to control people. He controlled me. If he didn't, I would be at the house with Patricia, probably complaining about the illness I willingly took from Nina. That's why I said he healed me, and why I was here right now. And it looked like Athena knew that…

Fabian's POV

Joy handed me the Amulet without question. I could see a flicker of red in her brown eyes as she met my gaze. When she turned and left, I thought about how she used to annoy me… and I was almost relieved that Rufus had gotten her. _Almost, _I repeated to myself. _She's still my friend inside. _I sensed something else about the Amulet the longer I held it, but I couldn't tell what it was. It confused me.

"No harm will come to either of you in my city," Athena promised. I could've sworn I saw her nod at me before turning to Nina. "Take care of yourself, chosen one." She disappeared.

I led a baffled Nina back inside. After the trauma of nearly being killed again, she seemed exhausted. Joy had definitely gone insane. Nina looked at me. There was no trace of an emotion on her face, which made me slightly more worried. Then she started beaming.

"I controlled it!" she exclaimed. "Hephaestus visited me the other day and said that I should stop thinking of fire as my enemy. I can use it against others now!"

"Considering fire didn't kill me before," I mumbled under my breath so she could not hear. Louder, I added, "That's great."

"Don't get so excited," she responded sarcastically. Her expression fell. "But I still could've stopped some things…" she began, sorrow edging her voice now. "It's not better yet."

"Stop that," I scolded. "You're meant to stay here, in the world of the living. You have an amazing life compared to other people. And you still have a lot more to accomplish."

I noted how she suddenly perked up. "Like what?"

_Great, I went all the way back to what I wanted to say when I haven't figured out entirely what I should. How am I going to get out of this mess? _I wondered. I may be the brainiac of the house, besides Mara, but I always created problems for myself. With Nina's gaze boring into mine, I had to cave.

"Like marrying the guy of your dreams," I murmured. I could feel my cheeks growing hot. "Starting the family that you keep telling me you want."

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Her voice was barely a whisper, filled with the longing I had so easily predicted.

"Because I've made you wait for so long," I admitted with a sigh. "Nins, you know I love you. When you were having the nightmares, you wanted me to promise that I'd never leave you, and I did. But… we can never truly be together unless…" _Why is this so hard? _I thought bitterly.

"Fabian," she interrupted softly. "Say what you want to say. You and I both know you can."

My gaze met hers again, and I found my voice once more. But this time, it wasn't what my first intention was. "Why don't we get to bed? It's been a long day." I did not want to make her wait even more, although it would give me time to think about what I was going to say. She rolled her eyes. Before long, she was asleep. I stayed awake.

Nina's POV

For some reason, I always seem to wake up around midnight. I awoke to see that cute smile I loved so much. Fabian stroked my cheek with his thumb. "You're still beautiful when you sleep," he assured me. I blushed and sat up, recalling that he needed to tell me something. "About my little secret earlier?" he guessed.

"Well, you never told me," I answered. I smiled, too.

"Nina, we can't just be together if we're boyfriend and girlfriend. There's always the cheating and breakups, and I don't want that to happen to us." He grabbed a small box from the bedside table next to us. "Will you let me make your marriage dream come true?"

It was original; I liked it. I started beaming. "Yes," I whispered. If it wasn't for the fact other people in the hotel were sleeping, I would probably scream like Amber.

His smile grew wider. We shared our first kiss as fiancés. In eight months, I would be eighteen. And ten days after that, he would be nineteen. We both silently decided to keep it from our housemates until school let out – this way we would not be harassed by everyone on campus. I rested my head in the hollow of his neck and fell asleep.

**As promised, there will be a sequel. I've decided to make it about their daughter and… well, that's all I'm telling you for now. Once I finish Artemis here, I hope you'll all read the new one.**

**Oh, yeah, and I based Fabian's birthday off the numerology thing. Nina's number is 11, and now Fabian's is, too.**


	25. Pieces of the Puzzle

**My chorus teacher picked the students auditioning at random, and I went first! Hopefully I got the solo!**

**No one reviewed… please don't make me quit writing…!**

**Sorry just had to say those things. I'm very hyper right now soooo… let's see how it affects the story.**

**I own nothing. I have to add this first part to foreshadow a lot more to come, in this story and in the sequel.**

No one's POV

Two silhouettes stood out against the Acropolis and the Parthenon on top. One was sickly pale, and the other supported her without question. There was a look of determination on his face. The longer Nina Martin stared out from the balcony, the more she believed it was her friends seeking refuge away from England. But as she watched, there was still doubt in her mind. She knew it would be hard for them to leave the hospital, but she understood that dreams allowed access. She turned away, unable to bear the thought of another potential death in her life.

In England, Amber Millington fussed over her outfit for the following day. Mara Jaffrey sat on her bed, watching her roommate with an expression of boredom. They both knew Jerome Clark and Alfie Lewis were listening on the other side of the door, waiting for a signal of revenge. Their plans would not be ruined by the pranksters.

If the housemates, whether in Greece or England, knew what was really going on, they would not believe anything else for the rest of their lives. Everything has a mystery beyond comprehension that even the smartest of people cannot solve. A special person might get two or three pieces of the puzzle. Not in this case.

Nina's POV

I admired the ring from inside its box. Fabian and I agreed to hide it there and in my special box at the house until we told our friends. I still couldn't shake the feeling two of them were already here. As much as I wanted to help them, I was going back to America soon. It wasn't forever – I would probably die if it was – but it was long enough to know I couldn't. I looked at the painting hung on the wall above my bed. It looked oddly _different _since I last looked at it. Almost as if it quite literally changed.

Fabian had gone off to who-knows-where, leaving me in the room alone. I vowed to him not to leave the room whatsoever in order to keep myself safe. Let me tell you, it was very, very boring after a while.

As I stared at the painting, an image suddenly appeared before me. It was no longer just a picture of a forest. Now it had the silhouette of a hawk outlined in the sun. The icicle and snowflake charms around my neck began to glow. I could remember the first time I was in the attic, when the Eye of Horus did the same, back at Anubis. Only this time, the light they gave off wasn't red.

I reached up and lightly touched the talons of the hawk. The picture almost seemed three-D for a moment before being replaced by the old painting of woods without any birds. I gazed at the palm of my hand. Happiness and shock coursed through me.

I went back to the balcony (technically it's not leaving the room) and looked out at the Parthenon again. The ghostly figures were gone along with the feeling my friends needed help. The hawk's claw was safely around my neck with the icicles and snowflakes. I checked the clasp on the necklace just to be sure. It was fine, still secured.

"Nina, you are one crazy girl," Fabian remarked, coming out beside me. "Did you get bored in your hour without me?"

"Considering I wasn't allowed to do anything," I answered jokingly.

He reached into his pocket. "Guess what I found?" I gave him a look that said _this is no time for guesses. Just tell me! _He chuckled slightly and took out a small charm. It looked like the scales we needed. "I found it in the gift shop. It was in a case behind the counter, but the cashier just gave it to me when she saw me."

I unclipped the necklace and handed it to him. He attached the charm, slipping it back around my neck. I turned to go back inside, but he stopped me by grabbing my wrist. I spun around to face him.

Glancing between me and the Acropolis, he asked, "If you're so bored, why didn't you just watch TV?"

"There was nothing good on to watch," I answered. It was the oldest answer since TVs were first manufactured, but it worked every time. "Besides, I wasn't about to break my promise and leave," I added.

A shriek sounded from somewhere in the forest and sent chills down my spine immediately. I broke out of Fabian's grip, knowing I had to get there fast. Rufus was in the city, and he hadn't threatened us yet. And Joy was still here.

The only protection Athena provided was for me and Fabian. No one else.

**Are you wondering what happened? Well, you're going to have to get between 65 and 70 reviews (or more) to find out. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, but it's really sad to see no reviews. How am I supposed to know anyone is reading this, or if I'm just writing for the pleasure of… air? (I couldn't think of a good example… XO) Oh, did I mention the story will be ending soon?**


	26. More Worry

**I don't own anything.**

Nina's POV

Two feelings ran through me: ice and fire. The ice was from the necklace, and the fire from my new ability. I figured they were representing fear and burning rage, so I took no notice.

When we reached the clearing where I had heard the scream, Fabian pushed past me. He crouched over Joy's limp body. She was still alive, but just barely. I stared at the man behind her. His eyes glinted coldly as he met my infuriated gaze. Yes, she had tried to kill me to get to Fabian. That did not mean I had to sink to her level.

"How could you do this?" I demanded, venom in my voice.

"Simple," Zeno replied. "I took care of a traitor. I should've done that long ago to Patricia and Jerome. And now that they're growing closer, I can probably shoot down two birds with one stone."

"So that's it?" Fabian asked weakly, rising from where he was near Joy. "You kill a few people and threaten others when the real prize is standing right in front of you?"

"I think I saw your name on my waiting list," he retorted. Then his tone became calm again. "It's quite logical when you think about it. I take care of the ones closest to my prize, and once she's too depressed to protect herself and no one else is around to help, I take home the gold."

I couldn't help but cringe when he said 'gold.' I noted the grin that crossed his visage when I did.

Fabian stepped forward with a look of pure determination. "Say what you want, Zeno. You'll never get her."

"Oh, I think I will." His gaze flicked from my fiancé to me. _"Hearts of gold and minds of pure," _he chanted. "You will give up your life whether you like it or not. It's your destiny." He turned away. He threw one last _"Hearts of gold and minds of pure" _over his shoulder before disappearing into the woods.

I felt my legs crumple beneath me. The fall stopped when I was on hands and knees, gasping for air. I collapsed onto my side, but that part actually was _my_ decision. Fabian bent over me, worry evident in his expression. I clutched at the bottom of my ribcage. My lungs were now going through the cycle of hot and cold, which robbed me of breath. He slid off the necklace.

"Fabian…" I choked out.

"Don't talk," he whispered. "It'll only make it worse." He glanced back at Joy. "I'm going to see if I can heal her. Damian taught me a few things before we left, and I definitely hope I remember now. Then we'll both take you back to the hotel and get you feeling better."

It had never hurt this much before. I watched as he did whatever to Joy. _I thought that Athena would protect me! _I reminded myself. Joy slowly lifted her head, seeming to be her old kind self again. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"Nina, I'm fine. I may not be rid of the diseases, but I'll get a somewhat long life now." Her cheerful tone made me ache more, for some reason.

"Nins, you just have to hold out long enough for us to get you back to the hotel. No matter how tired you feel, keep your eyes open, okay?" Fabian helped me into a sitting position that I quickly hated. "We're not trying to hurt you. We only want to help." He kept murmuring reassurances to me that I half-heard.

I don't know how, but we got back to the room in one peace. I stumbled onto my bed, sinking into the soft pillow immediately. Joy looked at me, standing next to Fabian.

"What can we do to help?" she questioned not-so-quietly.

"I'm not sure," Fabian confessed. "All I thought to do was get her back here. So much for being smart."

"Hey, you are really smart," Joy comforted. I tried not to gag. For one thing, it was rude, and for another, it would _hurt! _"Maybe you're just having a brain leak."

"Joy, you need to get out of Greece fast. Rufus is still out there, and if you're in England with him, you can stall him from causing any more damage. Get the rest to help you. Nina and I have two funerals to go to, and one is in America."

With a nod, she left. I stared up at Fabian. "Fix this," I managed to get out.

"I'll do everything I can, Nins. Just hang in there for me, alright?" He kissed my forehead. "I can't live without you. A world without Nina Martin is a sad and cruel world that I will never be a part of."

"A world without Fabian Rutter would never be the same," I flashed back weakly. "If one of us is gone, the other will soon follow."

"Exactly," he agreed. "Wait, why are you still talking? I told you to be quiet!"

"Three more words," I pleaded.

"You just used them." I shot him a look. He shook his head. "Go on."

"I love you."

A tiny smile played at his lips. "I love you, too. Now get some rest. I'll figure out a way to stop this."

If we only knew what was happening back home…

**Foreshadowing. I need a lot of that now, apparently. My ideas won't work without it. At least, I don't think they will. I'll update around 75 reviews, 'kay?**


	27. Goodbyes and Hellos

**This is the last chapter for House of Artemis! But no worries: There **_**will**_** be a sequel!**

**Review as much as you like. Please, at least one for this finale.**

**I do not own HOA.**

Several months later; Nina's POV

Damian finally gave up his charade that Ashley had gone missing. It took a few months, but he confessed about hiding her in my room. Of course, I knew about it all along. Our housemates did not seem too surprised.

That was yesterday. Today the two of them were leaving us for good. Once Fabian and I had gotten back from Greece, they told us their plan. And today I just could not stop the tears from welling up in my eyes.

"You're really leaving?"

Ashley turned to me with sad eyes. "I have to. If there was another way we could do this, I'm sure we wouldn't leave in the first place." She took out the Amulet from a drawer. "Now that our Amulet is back, we need to go home. Both Damian and I, along with the Amulet, belong there."

"Can't the god side of you leave, this way there'll still be something?"

A thoughtful look replaced her sadness. "We never even thought about that!"

I smiled. "If you had listened to me, you wouldn't have gone to all this trouble. I could've told you not to go!"

Amber burst into the room. She had known all along, too. "Ashley, are you really going to stay?" she queried, her words colliding into one long breath.

"Maybe, Amber. We'll see." Ashley headed downstairs to get Damian and Fabian. I heard them talking quietly and drummed my fingers against my bedside table to keep my impatience at bay. "Yes!" I heard her scream from downstairs.

Everyone crowded into my room, minus Trudy. Ashley and Damian sat on her bed while the rest of us gathered on or near mine. They were both beaming. With his arm around me, Fabian mirrored their expressions. I was proud of myself for helping them and making sure _some _of our new friends stayed. They would not be the same, with their powers and all, but they would be here. And that was just fine. No, better. It would be perfect.

As a cloud engulfed the two of them, we all watched, awestruck. My hand reached my neck, and a tingling sensation coursed through me. I unclipped the necklace to look at it. It was glowing softly. The snowflakes, talons, icicles, and scales faded in the faint glow, only to be replaced by a beautiful diamond. It reminded me of the one I had before, the one that turned out to be a sapphire Amulet. And with its pale blue tint, I knew this was the gods' way of saying thank-you. Once all the unknown light in the room had dimmed, Ashley and Damian were still there, with the same pendants they'd had. The small gems were darker, as though in the twins' presence they had gained light. I had my friends for graduation, and that was indeed perfect.

The following day; Fabian's POV

Amber had taken Nina out for post-graduation outfits, leaving me behind. I knew it was best that way, though; if I went shopping with two girls, one being my love and the other a "matchmaker," I would be in trouble.

"I'm extremely glad Amber didn't take me," Ashley remarked.

Damian cocked a brow at his friend. "Why? Don't you want a Millington outfit to wear?"

"Not really! You know I'm more of a tomboy than girly. And that's how I want to keep it."

"Just like I want to stay my gothic self," Patricia chimed in. We invited her over earlier. Surprisingly, she had her head on Jerome's shoulder. In the past few months, they had grown really close. "What about you, Mara?"

"Working!" she exclaimed from the dining room table. I shook my head slightly. Same old Mara. Except for the fact _she_ broke up with_ Jerome_.

I heard Alfie's foot slide on the ground behind me, and from Jerome's face, I knew he was trying something. "Alfie, quit it, or I'll get Amber after you again."

This stopped Jerome from smirking and Alfie from doing whatever he was about to for the prank. I smiled with satisfaction. Even though I had been in Athens, I knew Amber had done an almost-killing payback prank in comparison to theirs. If she had been here, she might take on my threat at that exact moment.

"Beaten by a girl," Damian commented, giving them a "shame, shame, shame" stare.

"Oh well," Jerome sneered. "We've got more time."

"Not much," Mara reminded him, looking up from her assignment. "The grad ceremony is in two days."

Since I was sitting next to the window, I was the first to notice Nina and Amber's arrival. "They're back!" I announced.

Immediately, Amber dragged Alfie and Mara up to her room to view her newest clothes. Nina set her bag under the staircase and joined me in the common room. Patricia and Jerome went to his room, and Damian and Ashley headed for mine. I was finally alone with Nina again since our time in Greece.

"Everything's so different now," she whispered, her gaze distant.

"Especially when it seems to be the end of the Simetra mystery," I agreed.

"Not quite, young ones," a voice replied. Mist appeared in front of us, and it took the shape of an owl. Touching Nina's necklace lightly with its beak, it began to fade.

_A new generation will rise above, _I read.

Nina's eyes flicked from the vanishing mist to me. "What does that mean?"

**That's a good spot to lead into the sequel, don't you think? I only say that because I really want you readers to R&R the next story, so I figured this would be a good way to ensure that. I hope you'll watch for it!**


End file.
